Family, A Hope From Green Roses
by kiyubby
Summary: Anak yatim piatu belum tentu sebatang kara abeoji / Serahkan padaku, data orang yang mengambil anak itu / Apa maksud mu mendekati Kyuhyun! / Apa hak mu memerintah ku bergaul dengan siapa, Jungsoo –ssi / Tolong aku… aku.. tidak mau mati di sini.. / Kau tidak lihat anak ini sekarat! / Brothership / Super Junior - Kyuhyun - Leeteuk - Hankyung / Chap 3 Update / Review juseyong
1. Chapter 1

-Prolog-

Suasana komplek pemakaman sudah sepi kala itu, namun seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitamnya masih tetap terdiam di depan sebuah gundukan yang masih terlihat baru. Tangannya menebarkan kelopak - kelopak bunga mawar hijau yang tumbuh dan memang sengaja ditanam oleh orang yang kini telah meninggalkan dunia.

Namja tersebut tersenyum miris, "Mawar hijau ini, kita tanam agar kita memiliki kehidupan baru yang lebih baik... Aku sudah meminta mu untuk terus sehat... " Namja itu akhirnya menangis, menangis dengan keras.

Kelopak - kelopak mawar hijau terlihat terbang terbawa angin dan berguguran disisi namja yang masih nampak menangis tak percaya jika seseorang yang ia sayang telah pergi meninggalkannya selama - lamanya. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, menangis sembari memukul - mukul pelan gundukan yang masih terlihat basah.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa di bahu namja tersebut, awalnya ia tidak memperdulikannya, namun, isakan yang sama seperti dirinya mulai terdengar. Namja itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang, menemukan seseorang yang juga tengah menangis sama sepertinya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan satu sama lain, berbagai perasaan nampak berkecamuk di dalam kedua mata berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Kembalikan dia..." Bisik namja yang lebih muda, Air mata kembali menetes membasahi pipinya, "Nae dongsaeng... Kembalikan dia padaku..." Ucapnya dengan mata yang menunjukkan kebencian, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan, "KEMBALIKAN DIA, BRENGSEK!" Namja itu meraung marah dan memukul pria di sampingnya dengan keras. Nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat seirama emosinya yang telah meledak.

Beberapa hari ini ia sudah melakukan segalanya, ia sudah korbankan apa yang ia bisa, ia sudah berikan apa yang ia mampu. Tapi apa? Apa hasilnya? Semua seakan hilang, hilang tak berbekas karena kebodohan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Mianhae..." Jawab seseorang tersebut lirih. Perasaan menyesal tercetak jelas di ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaargghhhhhhh..." Teriakan namja berbaju hitam itu terdengar sangat memilukan. Menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya di tempat pemakaman tersebut.

.

.

 **Family, A Hope From Green Roses**

 **Story By : Kiyubby**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Tan Hankyung

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon / Yesung

.

Disclaimer : I have nothing except the plot

Cerita ini murni Brothership

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Daegu, 3 Februari 1988

Kyongkuk University Hospital mendadak ramai malam itu. Rombongan perawat dan dokter terbaik berlarian menuju ruang gawat darurat. Seorang pasien yang di perkirakan siap melahirkan tengah di dorong menuju bagian khusus ruangan. Dibelakangnya mengekor pria paruh baya yang tergopoh - gopoh mengikuti laju ranjang dorong yang membawa sang istri diikuti oleh anak laki - lakinya.

"Dokter Kim, kau tahu kan apa yang harus di lakukan? Bonus besar akan menanti mu jika istri dan anakku lahir dengan selamat" Ucap si pria paruh baya, sedangkan dokter yang ia tarik mendekat tadi hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Berdoalah pada Tuhan, Presdir Cho, saya rasa ini akan jadi proses kelahiran yang cukup panjang mengingat kondisi istri anda yang sudah lemah sejak awal mengandung"

Wajah seseorang yang dipanggil Presdir Cho itu terlihat murka, "Apa katamu hah?! Kau adalah dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini jadi kau harus berhasil, jika kau gagal kau pasti tahu apa akibatnya kan?"

"Saya akan berusaha yang terbaik, saya permisi"

Presdir Cho memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, beberapa penjaga tampak berbaris rapi di sisi pintu.

"Abeoji, nae dongsaeng, akan lahir hari ini kan?" Seorang anak berusia empat tahun menarik narik celana sang ayah yang lebih tinggi darinya, wajah mungil nya nampak bersinar cerah.

Sang Ayah memperhatikan putra sulungnya dengan senyum diwajahnya, "Ne, adik mu akan segera lahir ke dunia, nanti, kau bisa bermain - main dengannya, bersama abeoji dan eomma"

"Ung, aku tidak sabar abeoji, adikku pasti sangat lucu dan tampan seperti ku"

"Hahaha... Kau bisa sekali memuji dirimu sendiri eoh, siapa yang mengajari nya?" Presdir Cho kini menggendong sang putra dan mengacak rambut anak kesayangannya dengan lembut.

Sementara di lain pihak seorang yeoja juga tengah dalam kondisi siap melahirkan. Sang suami terus saja merapalkan doa untuk hasil yang terbaik, ia sebenarnya sudah ingin sekali ambruk melihat darah yang begitu banyak keluar dari bagian bawah sang istri, namun ia tetap berusaha kuat. Apapun hasilnya nanti ia akan terima semua.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, operasi yang dilaksanakan istri pengusaha tekstil nomer satu di kota Daegu masih belum selesai. Presdir Cho nampak sudah mulai gusar karena sudah berjam - jam ia masih belum mendapatkan hasil mengenai anak dan istrinya.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang operasi yang berbeda, seorang dokter berjalan dan menghampiri wali pasien yang juga sedang menunggu kabar. Begitu melihat dokter yang mengoperasi istrinya keluar ia langsung menghampiri namja yang masih mengenakan baju operasi tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana anak kami?"

Dengan wajah sedih dan menyesal, sang dokter menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kami mohon maaf, tapi, bayi anda tidak bisa diselamatkan"

.

.

Presdir Cho langsung bergegas menghampiri dokter yang akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana istri dan anak ku Dokter Kim?" Hankyung kecil ikut berdiri di sisi ayah nya, ingin tahu keadaan ibu dan adiknya.

Seorang perawat keluar sambil menggendong bayi laki - laki yang terlihat sehat dan sangat manis, pipinya begitu bulat dan nampak sangat kenyal. Hankyung tersenyum melihat sang adik yang akhirnya bisa dia lihat kehadirannya setelah menunggu berbulan - bulan.

"Selamat, bayi anda laki - laki Presdir Cho, kami akan membawanya keruang perawatan untuk mengetahui kondisinya lebih lanjut"

Presdir Cho tertawa bangga, ia menepuk - nepuk bahu sang Dokter yang meminta perawatnya membawa bayi yang baru lahir tersebut keruangan khusus. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Hankyung yang masih antusias langsung mengikuti si perawat tanpa megatakan apapun pada siapapun sambil membawa sebuah selimut yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

"Lalu..." Perhatian sang dokter teralih ketika Presdir Cho mulai berbicara, "Bagaimana dengan istriku?"

Seketika itu pula raut wajah dokter terbaik tersebut memucat. Ia tidak berani memandang orang berkuasa di hadapannya. Tangannya nampak bergerak - gerak gelisah.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku bertanya bagaimana istriku?"

"A, Itu.. Presdir, istri anda, ka, kami.."

"Kau ini apa - apaan ha hu ha hu, cepat katakan, istriku bagaimana?"

Dokter tersebut langsung berlutut di depan Presdir Cho, membuat pria tiga puluh dua tahun itu mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Ia lalu menarik dokter di hadapannya kasar, mencengkeram kerah nya dengan kuat.

"Cepat bicara jika kau tidak ingin aku hancurkan karir mu" Mata Presdir Cho melotot marah, "CEPAT!"

"Ma, maafkan saya Presdir, istri anda... Istri anda tidak bisa diselamatkan... Istri anda... Meninggal setelah kami berhasil mengeluarkan bayinya"

"Mworago?" Presdir Cho menatap nyalang sang Dokter, wajahnya terlihat mengeras, ia menarik dokter itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, "Katakan sekali lagi apa yang kau ucapkan barusan, CEPAT KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!"

"Ma... Maafkan saya Presdir..." Dokter tersebut langsung terjatuh ketika Presdir Cho melepaskan cekalannya. Ia bersujud sambil memohon ampun.

"Kau tahu kan apa perintah ku pada mu tadi, kau tahu kan, kau, harus selamatkan istri dan anakku! BUKAN SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA!" Presdir Cho melupakan kemurkaannya.

"Je, jeoseonghamnida Presdir Cho, kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, tapi, istri anda, jantung istri anda, tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama"

Presdir Cho mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya erat – erat, wajahnya nampak sangat merah menahan amarah yang sangat besar, "Aku sudah katakan padanya agar menggugurkan saja bayi itu, tapi dia menolaknya…" Dokter Kim Jongwoon, atau lebih sering dipanggil Yesung menatap pria di hadapannya, "Jika istriku tidak bisa diselamatkan, maka, anak itupun tidak ada gunanya hidup di dunia ini" Mata Yesung seketika melebar mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Presdir Cho…"

"Jika kau ingin aku maafkan dan menyelamatkan pekerjaan mu, lakukan perintah ku pada konferensi pers nanti. Putraku hanya satu seorang di dunia ini, hanya Cho Hankyung. Camkan itu Dokter Kim Jongwoon"

.

Hankyung kecil berjalan dengan riang mengikuti suster yang membawa sang adik ke box tempat bayi – bayi di letakkan setelah lahir. Senyum bahagia terus tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

"Nah, sekarang dongsaeng mu sudah nyaman tuan muda kecil, dia lebih hangat" Ucap sang suster setelah ia memasukkan putra kedua Presdir Cho ke dalam box bayi dan memasang papan nama orang tua si bayi ke tempatnya.

"Ajumma, bisakah aku melihat dongsaeng ku? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dari sini" Hankyung merengut kesal karena box itu lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, "Aku ingin melihat wajahnya ajumma, dan aku ingin memberikan selimut ini padanya, supaya dia jadi lebih hangat"

Suster tersebut tersenyum dan berjongkok, ia lalu mengangkat Hankyung dan menggendongnya, "Otte, jika begini anda bisa melihatnya kan?"

"Wah, ajumma, apa dia benar adikku? Dia manis sekali" Hankyung mengulurkan jari mungilnya, menyentuh pipi bulat sang adik ketika matanya melihat dengan jelas seperti apa wajah dongsaengnya.

"Tentu saja dia sangat manis dan juga sangat sehat, tapi, Tuan Muda, apakah anda sudah menyiapkan nama untuk dongsaeng kecil ini?" Tanya si suster, ia biarkan saja Hankyung memegang jari – jari bayi yang masih terlihat merah itu.

"Nama? Tentu saja aku sudah punya, tapi, aku akan menanyakannya dulu pada abeoji apakah abeoji bersedia memakai nama yang sudah aku siapkan, ini ajumma, ini, namanya sudah aku jahit di sini" Hankyung menunjukkan selimut kecil yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Sebuah selimut hasil kerja kerasnya dibantu oleh beberapa pegawai di perusahaan sang ayah. Hankyung begitu bangga bisa memberikan hadiah itu kepada dongsaengnya yang baru lahir. Hadiah yang ia buat sendiri dan tidak ada duanya di dunia, begitulah yang selalu ia katakan kepada semua orang di rumahnya dan di kantor sang ayah.

"Jinjayo? Siapa namanya?" Suster bername tag Hwang itu coba membaca jahitan yang tertera di selimut.

"Rahasia" Hankyung tersenyum usil sambil menarik lagi selimutnya, membuat Suster Hwang tertawa, "Ajumma nanti akan tahu kalau abeoji sudah melakukan konferensi pers pada wartawan" Hankyung tertawa senang, menampilkan deretan giginya yang masih belum tumbuh sempurna ketika berhasil mengusili suster cantik tersebut.

Hankyung lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang adik, coba mengalungkan kedua tangannya, memeluk adik laki – lakinya yang begitu manis, "Dia begitu hangat ajumma, dongsaeng –ah, annyeong, ini hyung, namaku Hankyung, aku adalah hyung mu yang tampan" Bisik Hankyung pelan, ia terkekeh geli ketika memuji dirinya sendiri. Hankyung kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari sang adik dan beralih memegang jari – jari mungilnya, "Oh!" Hankyung tiba - tiba nampak terkejut.

"Waeyo?"

"Ajumma, dia memegang tanganku, lihatlah" Hankyung menunjukkan telunjuknya yang digenggam oleh jari – jari mungil sang adik, meski genggaman itu sangatlah lemah tapi Hankyung bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sana. Ia bisa merasakan batinnya mulai menyatu dengan dongsaengnya itu.

"Ommo, lihatlah Tuan Muda, dongsaeng anda memberi salam pada anda, dia menyapa anda yang adalah kakaknya, kalian pasti akur nanti, dia terlihat sangat menyayangi anda Tuan Muda" Wajah suster Hwang juga terlihat bahagia. Meski bayi yang baru lahir belum bisa membuka matanya, tapi mereka bisa merasakan sekitar, terlebih apakah yang berada di dekatnya adalah ayahnya, ibunya ataukah saudaranya.

Hankyung tersenyum semakin lebar, ia lalu mengulurkan tangan lainnya yang masih memegang selimut ikut menyentuh jari sang adik yang masih menggenggam telunjuknya. Hatinya terasa hangat, dia sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya ini. Sangat. Dan ia bertekad akan selalu melindunginya. Hankyung kembali memamerkan senyumnya kepada sang suster.

"Ah, ajumma, bisakah aku memotret adik ku? Aku ingin punya fotonya saat masih bayi, dia sangat menggemaskan, foto kami saat dia memegang tangan ku ini ajumma'" Pinta Hankyung.

"Oh benar sekali Tuan Muda, ini pasti akan jadi kenangan yang paling indah, baiklah, ah, Suster Jang, bisa aku minta tolong? Fotokan Tuan Muda, ada kamera Polaroid di laci mejaku, ambil saja" Suster Jang yang tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan langsung dipanggil oleh suster Hwang yang masih setia menggendong Hankyung.

Suster Jang mengangguk dan segera mengambil sebuah kamera Polaroid, ia langsung bergegas mendekati Suster Hwang yang merupakan seniornya di rumah sakit tersebut, "Baiklah, senyum Tuan Muda, saya akan mulai memotret ne, hana, dul, set" Ucap Suster Jang sambil membidikkan kamera Polaroid yang ia pegang.

Hankyung tersenyum lebar memandang sang adik yang terlihat nyaman dalam tidurnya. Fotopun diambil, suster Jang menunjukkan hasilnya kepada Hankyung.

"Wuah, ajumma Jang, ajumma benar – benar pandai mengambil foto, aku terlihat tampan dan adikku terlihat manis" Ucap Hankyung senang. Kedua orang dewasa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tertawa mendengar kalimat penuh percaya diri dari putra pengusaha besar Daegu itu.

"Suster Hwang" Dokter Kim Jongwoon memanggil Suster Hwang yang masih berbincang – bincang kecil dengan Hankyung. Yeoja tersebut memandang Dokter yang merupakan sahabat karibnya itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari raut wajah namja tersebut. Dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Presdir Cho. Dugaannya menjadi kenyataan ketika Dokter Kim menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan. Wajah Suster Hwang langsung pucat, ia mengerti arti gerakan tersebut.

"Tuan Muda, saya permisi dulu, sebaiknya anda juga kembali ke tempat ayah anda, beliau pasti khawatir karena tidak melihat anda, Suster Jang, tolong antar Tuan Muda" Suster Hwang tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Hankyung. Maaf karena mungkin mereka setelah ini akan menyakiti hati lembut namja berusia empat tahun tersebut.

Wajah Hankyung terlihat bingung, ia bergantian memandang Dokter dan suster yang ada di dekatnya, nalurinya pun mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Anak kecil itu hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan sang adik yang tertidur pulas. Ia lalu perlahan melepaskan genggaman sang dongsaeng pada jarinya dan memasangkan selimutnya ke atas tubuh bayi mungil tersebut.

"Hyung janji, setelah ini hyung akan kembali dan menjemputmu dongsaeng, karena itu, jadilah anak yang baik dan tidur yang nyenyak ne, hyung sayang padamu, pegang kata – kata hyung, hyung akan kembali lagi, hyung pasti akan menemuimu lagi" Hankyung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang adik dan mengecup lembut dan sangat hati – hati kening dongsaengnya itu. Seolah bisa mendengar suara Hankyung, bayi mungil itu terlihat menggeliat pelan seakan – akan menerima janji yang Hankyung ucapkan. Suster Hwang coba menahan perasaannya saat mendengar kalimat tulus Hankyung. Bisakah anak ini bertemu dengan adiknya lagi setelah ini?

Suster Hwang lalu menurunkan Hankyung dari gendongannya dan menatap nama orang tua yang terpasang di box bayi milik putra Presdir Cho. Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Bisakah ia? Tegakah ia? Ia yakin, ibu sang bayi pasti sangat sedih walaupun ia telah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Suster Hwang kemudian memandang Yesung yang masih berdiri di dekatnya, melihat Yesung mengangguk kecil membuat Suster Hwang memejamkan matanya. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik dari pada membunuh bayi yang tidak bersalah bukan?

.

.

Di tempat lain, Tuan Park, namja yang baru saja kehilangan anaknya duduk merenung di depan ruang rawat sang istri, apa yang harus ia katakan pada yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu? bagaimana bisa ia tega mengatakan jika anak mereka tidak bisa diselamatkan? Ia tidak mau istrinya sedih. Tuan Park mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menyesal tidak menjaga istrinya dengan baik, padahal bayi itu sangat diharapkan oleh keduanya yang sudah lama menikah namun belum dikaruniai seorang anak.

Tuan Park berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan gontai, ia berjalan dan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Tidak tahu kemana ia harus melangkah, ia hanya membiarkan kakinya berjalan kemanapun ia mau.

Mungkin ini adalah takdir, cerita dari Tuhan kepada hambanya yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh siapapun. Ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu maka Tuhan akan menggantinya. Entah dengan cara apa semua terserah Tuhan. Kita hanya bisa menerima dan menjalaninya saja.

Langkah kaki Tuan Park terhenti ketika ia berada di depan ruang dimana bayi – bayi yang baru lahir di rawat dengan baik. Pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi terkulai. Ia memandang deretan box – box bayi tersebut dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Ia ingin menangis, menangis sekeras – kerasnya dan berharap Tuhan mengembalikan anaknya yang telah tiada, tapi ia tidak bisa, mana mungkin yang sudah meninggal bisa hidup kembali?

Tuan Park berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan pelan, hatinya terasa sesak melihat bayi – bayi dengan nama orang tua mereka terpasang di tiap – tiap box. Seharusnya jika anaknya bisa diselamatkan, namanya dan sang istri juga pasti bisa berada di sini. Tuan Park berpegangan pada sebuah box ketika ia merasa kakinya melemas. Hatinya terlalu sedih, ia masih sangat terpukul mengingat kenyataan yang baru saja ia alami. Air matanya akhirnya menetes ketika melihat bayinya untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya tadi. Pria tersebut jatuh terduduk dan mengeluarkan isakannya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan hati.

Tiba – tiba terdengar tangisan dari dalam sebuah box. Seorang bayi terlihat sedang menangis, entah karena ia mendengar suara tangisan Tuan Park ataukah karena perasaannya yang lembut bisa merasakan kesedihan seseorang yanga sedang mencoba menerima kenyataan.

Tuan Park mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, ia nampak bingung, coba mencari sumber tangisan bayi itu berasal. Hati Tuan Park langsung terenyuh ketika ia melihat bayi yang berada pas didepannya tengah menangis dengan keras. Pria tersebut berdiri dengan pelan sambil menoleh ke sana kemari apakah ada suster yang sedang berjaga. Namun tidak ada satupun yang berada diruangan tersebut.

Tuan Park akhirnya berjalan mendekati bayi yang terlihat baru saja lahir itu dengan sedih, "Ommo, jangan menangis sayang, uljima, kenapa kau menangis eum" Tanpa ragu Tuan Park langsung mengangkat bayi mungil tersebut ke dalam gendongannya dan anehnya tangisan sang bayi langsung terhenti begitu ia merasakan kehangatan di sekitarnya. Tuan Park pun terkejut, mendadak ia merasakan ada satu hal aneh di hatinya, seperti ini kah rasanya menjadi seorang ayah? Menggendong bayi yang merupakan darah daging nya? Tuan Park memandang lekat wajah manis bayi laki – laki tersebut, anak ini pasti akan menjadi anak yang baik jika ia rawat bersama sang istri. Namun sesaat kemudian Tuan Park tersadar, bayi ini bukanlah anaknya, kenapa ia bisa berfikir seperti itu? Pria tersebut kemudian meletakkan lagi bayi itu ke dalam box nya, namun suara tangisan mulai terdengar, Tuan Park merasa heran, kenapa bayi ini menangis lagi. Ia kembali membawa anak tersebut ke dalam gendongannya dan lagi – lagi tangisan bayi itu terhenti.

Tuan Park memandang lekat bayi yang kini ada di dekapannya, sejujurnya ia langsung merasa jatuh hati pada bayi ini saat pertama kali menggendongnya dan berharap bisa menjadi ayahnya. Tapi ia pun juga sadar jika bayi ini bukanlah anaknya, orang tuanya pasti tidak mau menyerahkan bayi ini padanya. Tuan Park membelai dengan sayang bayi laki – laki tersebut, "Mianhae, aku bukan ayahmu, kau pasti akan lebih disayang oleh ayahmu dari pada ajussi, jadi jangan menangis ya, ajussi akan mengembalikanmu lagi ke box mu supaya tidur mu lebih nyenyak" Tuan Park dengan hati - hati meletakkan lagi bayi itu ke tempatnya dan bayi itupun nampak menurut dengan perkataan Tuan Park, sesuatu yang lagi – lagi membuat pria tersebut heran, namun sebuah suara mengejutkan pria tiga puluh lima tahun tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan di sana?" Tuan Park langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan nampak kebingungan.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja, bayi ini tadi menangis ketika saya masuk ke sini" Terang Tuan Park pelan, "Saya tidak bermaksud apa – apa, hanya berusaha mendiamkan tangisannya, itu saja"

Suster yang ternyata adalah suster Hwang tersebut hanya mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, tapi saya harap, anda tidak melakukannya lagi, bisa – bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman nanti"

"Saya mengerti" Suster Hwang sudah akan pergi ketika Tuan Park memanggilnya, "Ah maaf, tapi, bolehkah saya bertanya satu hal?" Suster Hwang berbalik dan memandang Tuan Park, ia mengangguk mengijinkan setelah terdiam cukup lama, "Siapa… orang tua bayi ini?" Suster Hwang tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Tuan Park, "A, maksudku, mereka pasti sangat beruntung memiliki anak semanis dan sepenurut ini" Lanjutnya.

Suster Hwang terdiam, beruntung? Benarkah anak itu beruntung? Suster Hwang tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Orang tua anak itu sudah meninggal"

Bukan hanya Suster Hwang, namun Tuan Park pun ikut terkejut ketika Yesung tiba – tiba berdiri di dekat mereka. Suster Hwang memandang tajam Yesung.

"Me, meninggal?"

"Ne, Ibu anak ini… meninggal setelah melahirkannya, sementara ayahnya sudah lebih dulu tiada, jadi bisa dibilang dia adalah anak yatim piatu" Yesung tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kenyataannya memanglah demikian, meski sang ayah masih hidup tapi ia sudah dianggap mati olehnya. Ayah yang membuang anaknya sendiri hanya karena dianggap penyebab kematian sang istri tidaklah pantas disebut seorang ayah.

"Kasian sekali dia" Tuan Park memandang sedih bayi yang tadi sempat mencuri perhatiannya tersebut. Ternyata ia adalah yatim piatu.

Sementara itu Suster Hwang masih belum bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari Yesung, jika sahabatnya saja bisa berbuat tega seperti ini, apakah ia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama?

"Mm, maaf, jika bayi ini yatim piatu, berarti, saya bisa mengadopsi nya kan?" Ucap Tuan Park tiba – tiba. Baik Yesung maupun Suster Hwang sama – sama diam, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, "Saya berjanji, saya akan merawatnya dengan baik seperti anak kandung sendiri, terlebih, saya tidak ingin melihat istri saya sedih. Jika ini memang adalah berkah dari Tuhan saya pasti tidak akan menyia – nyiakannya" Lanjut Tuan Park.

Yesung memandang lekat pria dihadapannya, dari melihat sekilas saja ia tahu namja ini adalah orang baik, dan ia yakin, bayi tersebut akan dirawat dengan baik. Daripada membuangnya atau menaruhnya di panti asuhan. Setidaknya, ia berharap anak ini tidak tahu jika ia tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, jika memang itu yang anda mau, anda bisa langsung menghubungi pihak manajemen rumah sakit untuk mengurus semuanya" Ucap Yesung.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Dokter, terima kasih banyak, Ya Tuhan, terima kasih banyak, dengan begini istriku tidak akan sedih, terima kasih atas kebahagiaan yang Engaku berikan" Tuan Park terlihat sangat bahagia. Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat oleh Yesung dan Suster Hwang. Mereka tidak perlu merasa menyesal telah berusaha dengan keras agar bayi itu tetap hidup setelah dilahirkan.

Tuan Park lalu membelai tangan bayi mungil yang tertutup selimut itu dengan lembut dan berbisik lirih, "Hei, maafkan perkataan ajussi yang tadi ne, karena, mulai sekarang, aku adalah ayahmu, kau, adalah anakku, ayah berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dengan baik"

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus saya katakan pada anda tentang bayi ini" Ucap Yesung serius.

.

.

Puluhan wartawan telah berkumpul di aula Kyongkuk Hospital, mereka nampak menunggu berita mengenai kelahiran anak kedua Presdir Cho, pengusaha tekstil terbaik di kota Daegu yang kini mulai menjadi perusahaan tekstil nomer satu di Korea. Kicauan demi kicauan mengenai jenis kelamin sang bayi pun terus terlontar sembari mengisi waktu menunggu kedatangan pria yang sukses di usia muda tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggu – tunggu pun datang, Presdir Cho berjalan di depan diikuti oleh Yesung dibelakangnya dan beberapa bodyguard. Suara jepretan kamera dan lampu flash langsung memenuhi ruangan, deretan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir para wartawan ikut merambah riuhnya suara di dalam aula.

Presdir Cho kemudian duduk diikuti oleh Yesung di sisinya, raut wajah Dokter terbaik tersebut nampak sangat sulit dibaca. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya saat ini. Yesung terus saja meremas – remas kesepuluh jarinya sejak tadi. Ia sudah berada sejauh ini, tidak mungkin ia bisa kembali apalagi menarik kata – katanya. Terlebih, karir yang ia bangun sejak dulu tidak mungkin bisa ia hancurkan. Menjadi Dokter adalah hidupnya.

"Presdir Cho, bagaimana kelahiran anak anda? Apa jenis kelaminnya? Apakah dia sehat?" Deretan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus terlontar tanpa henti. Presdir Cho yang ingin segera menyudahi acara konferensi pers ini dan mengurus pemakaman istrinya akhirnya berdehem, menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunannya.

Yesung menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Presdir Cho menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya, meminta supaya ia segera bicara. Yesung dengan ragu meraih mic yang ada di depannya. Ia mulai membuka bibirnya susah payah. Entah mengapa ia merasa begitu berat melakukan semua ini.

"Selamat malam" Ucap Yesung akhirnya, ia menggenggam mic dengan sangat erat, coba mengurangi getaran yang mendadak mulai terasa di seluruh tubuhnya, "Saya, Dokter Kim Jongwoon, yang melakukan proses operasi melahirkan istri Presdir Cho" Yesung berhenti sejenak, ia coba mengatur nafasnya, namja itu bahkan tidak berani memandang ke depan, ke arah para wartawan, ia terlalu takut mengatakan kebohongan besar ini, "Di sini, saya ingin menyampaikan kepada kalian semua bahwa, operasi Nyonya Cho…" Yesung menoleh ke samping, Presdir Cho hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang masih tidak ada tanda – tanda untuk menghentikan kalimatnya, "Operasi Nyonya Cho… Gagal…" Yesung mengatakan satu kata tersebut dengan mata terpejam.

Di sisi lain, Suster Hwang nampak menggigit bibirnya kuat – kuat, ia beserta seluruh tim yang membantu operasi melahirkan Nyonya Cho sudah diancam untuk menutup mulutnya selama – lamanya mengenai kejadian yang sebenarnya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apakah ada seorang ayah yang tega membuang anaknya begitu saja? Bukankah bayi itu adalah anak yang sangat dipertahankan oleh Nyonya Cho? Yeoja berhati lembut itupun terus berusaha keras menjaga kandungannya selama Sembilan bulan ini. Ia tahu semuanya, karena ialah yang selalu menemani Yesung setiap kali wanita itu memeriksakan kandungannya.

Suster Hwang teringat bagaimana bahagianya wajah Nyonya Cho ketika mengetahui anaknya terlihat sehat di dalam kandungan, bahkan wanita itu masih tersenyum dengan begitu tulus saat Yesung mengatakan kemungkinan terburuk saat ia melakukan persalinan. Suster Hwang masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa perkataan Nyonya Cho saat itu.

 ** _"_** ** _Alasan kenapa aku tetap mempertahankan anak ini meski kondisiku tidak memungkinkan adalah, karena aku adalah seorang Ibu, tidak ada satupun Ibu yang tega melihatnya anaknya menderita, apalagi dia masih ada di dalam kandungan. Tuhan telah memberiku anugerah yang sangat indah, karena itu, aku tidak menyesal jika aku harus mati saat melahirkannya. Karena, bagi seorang Ibu, tangis pertama anak yang baru lahir adalah harta yang paling indah di dunia ini, harta yang tak akan bisa digantikan oleh apapun dan siapapun, setidaknya, aku tidak akan menyesal pergi meninggalkan dunia ini asal aku bisa mendengar tangisan pertamanya"_**

Suster Hwang tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya ketika keinginan yeoja cantik tersebut terkabul. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah tangisan anak keduanya terdengar di ruang operasi kala itu. Nyonya Cho sudah cukup bahagia saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut, ia tidak meminta lebih kepad Tuhan karena ia sadar seperti apa kondisinya.

"Apa maksud anda dengan gagal?"

Pertanyaan salah seorang wartawan kembali mengembalikan fikiran Suster Hwang dari lamunan, ia sadar konferensi pers masih berlangsung. Yeoja tersebut kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Yesung, namun mendandak matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Hankyung tengah berjalan masuk. Anak itu tidak boleh mendengar ucapan Yesung, ia tidak boleh tahu jika ayahnya membuang adiknya. Namun, kadang kala, keinginan tidak lah selalu menjadi kenyataan, sekaras apapun Suster Hwang coba merubah takdir yang sudah terlukis itu tidak akan terjadi. Seorang anak yang masih berusia empat tahun harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang seharusnya tidak ia dengarkan.

"Nyonya Cho, meninggal dunia…" Yesung kembali berbicara, tanpa tahu Hankyung kecil mendengar suaranya, "Begitupun dengan… Bayinya. Putra kedua Presdir Cho… Juga meninggal"

Ruangan mendadak langsung hening begitu Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara apalagi memotret, semua masih terpaku dengan satu kalimat yang nampak mengejutkan itu.

Suster Hwang memejamkan matanya, begitupun dengan Yesung. Ia sudah melakukan sebuah kebohongan kepada public.

"BOHONG!"

Hankyung kecil tiba – tiba berteriak, mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan, termasuk Presdir Cho, pria tersebut tidak menyangka jika anak sulungnya berada di sana.

"Adikku masih hidup! Adikku tidak meninggal! Ia sehat!" Wajah Hankyung memerah, ia memandang Suster Hwang dan Yesung bergantian, "Ajumma, bukankah tadi ajumma mengatakan adikku sehat? Bukankah ajumma tadi menggendongku melihat adikku?" Ucap Hankyung, suaranya nampak bergetar. Suster Hwang terlihat kebingungan, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yeoja itu hanya diam, "Ajumma katakan sesuatu! Kenapa ajussi itu bilang adikku sudah meninggal? Adikku masih hidup, ajummaaa" Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Hankyung. Kenapa Dokter itu harus berbohong? Terlebih ketika ia telah mengetahui kenyataan jika ternyata ibunya tak bisa diselamatkan. Hati Hankyung sudah hancur saat ini, bagaimana bisa orang dewasa di hadapannya ini mengatakan hal tidak masuk akal? Inikah perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan tadi?

Wartawan mulai bereaksi dengan perkataan Hankyung, mereka kembali menanyakan kebenaran berita yang sebenarnya pada dua orang yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Melihat keadaan mulai tak terkendali, Presdir Cho tiba – tiba berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hankyung. Pria tersebut langsung memeluk anaknya yang menangis dengan keras mengatakan "kalian bohong" "Kalian tidak boleh berbohong". Presdir Cho membelai lembut punggung Hankyung dan menggendongnya.

"Hankyung –ah, tidak ada yang berbohong sayang, semuanya kenyataan, Ibu mu, adik mu, mereka telah dipanggil Tuhan" Ucap Presdir Cho sengaja ia keraskan agar terdengar oleh para wartawan di dalam ruangan, "Mianhae, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan, dia sangat bahagia ketika tahu akan memiliki adik, tapi ternyata, kenyataan berkata lain, jadi, tolong jangan bertanya lagi" Presdir Cho nampak terlihat sedih, entahlah apakah itu hanya pura – pura atau kenyataan hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu, "Dia kehilangan ibu dan adik di saat bersamaan, begitupun dengan saya yang harus menghadapi kenyataan kehilangan istri dan anak, jadi saya mohon, jangan bertanya apapun lagi, biarkan kami menerima semua ini" Presdir Cho membungkuk seakan memohon kepada para wartawan agar tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Namun Hankyung yang mendengar semua kalimat ayahnya justru berontak dengan keras dalam gendongan, ia berteriak minta diturunkan, Presdir Cho berusaha keras agar Hankyung tidak jatuh.

"Abeoji turunkan aku! Turunkan aku! Adikku masih hidup, aku akan tunjukkan pada abeoji dan semua orang, adikku masih hidup"

Yesung nampak kasihan melihat Hankyung yang begitu marah saat dikatakan adiknya telah meninggal. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin membuktikannya, buktikan saja Hankyung –ah, tapi abeoji berharap kau tidak melakukan itu, kau pasti akan sangat terluka, abeoji tidak mau itu" Ucap Presdir Cho dan menurunkan Hankyung.

Begitu terlepas dari gendongan, Hankyung langsung berlari, beberapa wartawan pun ikut mengejar anak kecil itu, begitupun dengan Suster Hwang dan Yesung yang juga berlari. Presdir Cho sendiri hanya berjalan santai mengikuti di belakang karena ia yakin, tidak ada yang bisa dibuktikan oleh putra sulungnya itu saat tiba di sana.

Hankyung langsung memasuki ruang perawatan bayi dan berlari menuju box tempat sang adik berada, ia mengambil sebuah kursi dan menaikinya, coba melihat dengan matanya sendiri jika sang adik memang hidup dan tidak meninggal seperti yang dikatakan Yesung tadi.

Kedua mata Hankyung terbuka lebar dengan raut wajah yang begitu terkejut ketika ia tidak menemukan adiknya di dalam box. Ia yakin, ini adalah tempat sang adik, ia hafal posisi dan bentuk box nya yang memang lain daripada yang lain. Matanya menyusuri seluruh tempat dan coba mencari keberadaan adiknya tapi tidak ada. Hilang. Kenapa adiknya bisa hilang? Bukankah tadi dia masih ada di sini dan tertidur dengan nyenyak? Hankyung turun dari kursi dan melihat ke arah papan tempat nama orang tua bayi berada, namun lagi – lagi satu kenyataan mengerikan menghantamnya begitu keras. Tidak ada. Papan itu pun tidak ada. Papan yang menunjukkan nama ayah dan ibunya tidak ada.

Hankyung terduduk lemas, ia tidak mengerti ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Adiknya, adik yang ia sayangi kemana perginya? Apakah, dia benar – benar telah pergi?

"Ajumma…" Hankyung memandang Suster Hwang dengan matanya yang begitu terlihat ketakutan, para wartawan telah berkumpul disekitar anak itu, "Ajumma tadi, bukankah tadi ajumma bilang adikku sangat sehat? Adikku manis bukan?" Suster Hwang nampak terkejut, ia berusaha keras menahan perasaannya, "Ajumma, kenapa ajumma diam saja, katakan, katakan pada mereka jika adikku masih hidup!" Teriak Hankyung.

Suster Hwang menahan air matanya, ia memandang Hankyung sedih, matanya melirik Yesung yang ada di sampingnya, "Maafkan saya Tuan Muda, saya…" Suster Hwang berhenti, ia tidak sanggup melihat kehancuran namja empat tahun di depannya, "Adik anda, memang telah tiada Tuan Muda. Adik anda… saya berbohong ketika mengatakan adik anda sehat… Maafkan saya"

Tangis Hankyung langsung pecah saat itu juga.

.

.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Tuan Park sejak membawa bayi laki – laki itu keluar dari ruang perawatan. Pria itu begitu bahagia, bahagia karena bisa memberikan pengganti bagi anak mereka yang telah tiada. Meski ia harus berbohong, Tuan Park tidak perduli, ia tidak ingin istrinya sedih, terlebih, ia tidak mencuri anak orang lain bukan? Anak ini sebatang kara, daripada ia berada di panti asuhan lebih baik ia yang merawatnya. Anak ini akan mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua yang lengkap. Namun Tuan Park tidak menyadari, jika senyum bahagia di bibirnya adalah air mata bagi seorang Kakak yang harus rela kehilangan adiknya karena kebohongan dan keegoisan orang dewasa.

Tuan Park memasuki kamar rawat sang istri sambil menggendong bayi yang tertutupi selimut berwarna baby blue itu.

"Lihat yeobo, ini putra kita, anak kita, dia sangat manis kan?" Tuan Park menunjukkan bayi yang ia pegang kepada sang istri.

"Jinjjayo? Ommo, bayi ku… benar sayang, dia manis sekali, ah lihatlah, hidungnya, terlihat seperti hidungmu" Ucap Nyonya Park dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Tuan Park hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, ia juga tidak tahu, kenapa wajah bayi ini cukup mirip dengannya, apakah ini takdir dari Tuhan? Ataukah hanya kebetulan saja.

"Yeobo, apakah kau sudah menemukan nama untuk anak kita?" Tanya Nyonya Park, ia terus saja tersenyum memandang bayi mungil yang kini ada di gendongannya.

Tuan Park terdiam, ia terlihat menimbang, apakah ia harus menggunakan nama itu? Sebuah nama yang ia temukan di sisi selimut bayi yang dikenakan bayi tersebut. Mungkin, selimut itu adalah hadiah terakhir dari orang tuanya. Ya, mungkin begitu.

Tuan Park kemudian memegang tangan bayi laki – laki yang ada di dekapan sang istri, "Kyuhyun… Namanya adalah Park Kyuhyun, bagaimana menurutumu?"

Nyonya Park tersenyum cerah, ia nampak setuju dengan nama yang dipilihkan suaminya itu, "Annyeong Kyuhyunie, ini eomma sayang… kau harus jadi anak yang sehat ne, terima kasih sudah mau hidup dan bertahan, eomma janji, eomma akan menjaga dan menyayangimu dengan baik" Tuan Park tersenyum kecil, dalam hati ia meminta maaf telah berbohong pada sang istri, tapi, jika kebohongannya ini bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada orang yang dicintainya itu, ia rela menanggung seluruh dosanya seumur hidup.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman Istri dan anak pengusaha tekstil terkenal Korea terlihat cukup ramai kala itu. orang – orang dari berbagai kalangan menyempatkan diri hadir demi memberikan ucapan belasungkawa. Terlihat di antara mereka Yesung dan Suster Hwang yang berdiri cukup jauh dari kerumunan. Keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan kehidupan mereka sebagai Dokter dan Perawat di rumah sakit tersebut. menjauhkan diri demi menebus dosa yang telah mereka perbuat. Namun, keduanya pun tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Presdir Cho. Perintah pria tersebut yang menyuruh nya membunuh bayi itu tidak lah mereka lakukan. Dan keduanya pun memutuskan untuk mengunci mulut mereka rapat – rapat akan kenyataan ini.

Hankyung nampak begitu terpukul, ia hanya diam sambil memandang telunjuknya yang sempat digenggam oleh sang adik. Hangat. Kala itu ia sangat yakin genggaman itu terasa hangat, bukan genggaman seseorang yang sakit apalagi hampir meninggal. Hankyung tidak mengerti kenapa semua bisa terjadi. Meski ia bukan seorang dokter sekalipun atau meski ia hanya anak kecil ia pun tahu, jika adiknya itu tidaklah sakit, adiknya saat itu sehat. Air mata kembali menetes membasahi pipi anak itu, ia lalu mengeluarkan foto yang sejak tadi ia simpan. Foto pertama dan mungkin jadi yang terakhir kalinya bersama dengan sang adik.

Tangan Hankyung sedikit bergetar ketika menulis sebuah kalimat di bagian bawah foto, _Aku dan adikku, 3 Februari 1988, Cho Hankyung dan Cho Kyuhyun_.

Hankyung mendekap erat – erat foto itu di dadanya, "Hyung janji akan segera menemuimu dongsaeng, hyung janji akan terus mencarimu, karena hyung tahu, kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkan hyung, kau janji akan menunggu hyung bukan, hyung percaya kau masih hidup dongsaeng, bersabarlah, hyung akan mencari tahu kebenarannya, bersabarlah hingga hyung bisa menemui mu lagi dongsaeng ku"

.

.

26 Tahun kemudian, Bandara International Incheon.

Para penumpang dari Amerika nampak berjalan keluar melalui gate nomer sepuluh, raut lelah masih terlihat dari wajah – wajah mereka yang telah melakukan penerbangan panjang.

Nampak diantara kerumunan tersebut seorang namja yang masih terlihat ceria dengan senyum yang terus merekah di bibirnya pandangannya ia arahkan ke seluruh bagian bandara, sudah lama sekali sejak ia meninggalkan Korea, mungkin sepuluh tahun? Negaranya sudah berubah terutama bandara ini.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, beberapa langkah di depan namja tersebut terlihat juga seorang namja yang berjalan dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa, kacamata hitam bertengger manis menutupi matanya. Setelan jas yang ia kenakan pun masih nampak rapi meski ia duduk di dalam pesawat selama berjam – jam.

"Teuki hyung!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah namja tersebut. Ia terdiam, perasaannya mendadak begitu aneh. Suara itu bukanlah suara orang yang ia kenal dan bukanlah memanggil namanya, tapi kenapa ia menghentikan langkahnya?

Belum lagi ia menoleh ingin memastikan seseorang yang berteriak tadi sesosok namja menyenggol bahunya dan tanpa sadar jari – jari namja muda itu menyentuh telunjuknya, hampir seperti menggenggam. Cho Hankyung, namja dengan kaca mata hitam itu langsung terdiam dan jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan kencang kala sentuhan dari sebuah tangan terasa di kulitnya. Satu perasaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia hilangkan meski tahun sudah berlalu berapa lamanya.

Sentuhan itu hanya sekilas terasa di jarinya, namun ia seperti sudah lama mengenali sentuhan itu. Hankyung mematung di tempatnya masih dengan jantung yang berdegup dengan kencang. Waktu di sekitarnya seakan berhenti. Rasa ini, rasa sentuhan ini, sama seperti saat itu. Saat pertama kali jarinya digenggam oleh adiknya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan rasa itu, hingga saat ini.

"Jeoseonghamnida, saya tidak sengaja" Namja muda yang menabrak Hankyung membungkuk meminta maaf dan kembali berlari, menuju satu orang yang setia menunggunya di depan sana.

"Kyuhyunie!" Seseorang yang dipanggil Teuki hyung tadi berteriak memanggil namja tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hankyung masih terdiam, ia tidak bereaksi apapun, matanya menatap lurus sosok manis namja tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa Hankyung merasa jika ia memiliki satu perasaan dekat dengan namja tadi? Ia tidak mengenalnya bukan?

Mendadak kenyataan menghampiri Hankyung, namja itu melepas kacamatanya dan memandang sekeliling, coba mencari. Nama itu. Kyuhyunie? Kyuhyun? Bukankah, bukankah itu nama yang ingin ia berikan kepada adiknya? Nama yang ia sulam di selimut berwarna baby blue yang ia berikan kepada sang adik.

Hankyung terus berlari dan berlari, mencari sosok yang telah hilang dari hidupanya dua puluh enam tahun ini. Namun semua nihil. Hankyung tidak menemukan namja itu dimanapun. Langkah nya terhenti. Benarkah? Benarkah anak tadi adalah adiknya? Apakah ia yakin? Selama ini ia berusaha keras mencari petunjuk namun semuanya tidak ada hasilnya. Tapi, sentuhan tadi, sentuhan yang terasa tidak asing baginya.

"Kyuhyun… Nae dongsaeng…. Kaukah itu?"

.

.

Di dalam sebuah mobil Kyuhyun terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia merasa kesal karena lagi – lagi harus duduk di belakang sementara sang hyung menyetir di dean.

"Teuki hyung, apa hyung tidak suka aku duduk di depan? Kau itu hyung ku bukan supirku, kanapa selalu saja memaksaku duduk di belakang" Omel Kyuhyun sebal.

Leeteuk yang fokus menyetir hanya tersenyum, kalimat itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja diucapkan Kyuhyun ketika ia mengantar atau menjemput anak itu.

"Ne, itu benar, tapi aku hanyalah anak angkat di keluarga Park, Kyuhyunie, tentu saja aku tetap harus menghormatimu meski dalam status aku lebih tua darimu" Ucap Leeteuk lembut.

Kyuhyun kembali berdecak, ia tidak suka jika Leetuk sudah membawa – bawa soal anak angkat. Memang, ia yang meminta kedua orang tuanya untuk mengadopsi Leeteuk karena ia iri dengan teman – temannya yang punya seorang kakak. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap Leeteuk hanya anak adopsi. Ia benar – benar menyayangi hyung nya itu dengan tulus seolah ia memang kakak kandungnya.

"Ish, aku benci padamu hyung"

"Tapi hyung sayang padamu, Kyu" Balas Leeteuk dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Leeteuk memang sangat baik dan menjadi sosok hyung yang Kyuhyun inginkan, tapi tetap saja, Kyuhyun merasa ada tembok yang membatasi keduanya, yang seolah – olah dibangun Leeteuk. Sudah berpuluh – puluh tahun mereka hidup bersama tapi Leeteuk selalu menganggapnya sebagai tuan muda, bukanlah sepertinya yang menganggap Leeteuk hyung kandungnya.

Memang, selama dua puluh enam tahun ia hidup ia selalu mendapatkan semua kasih sayang yang ia mau, orang tuanya begitu perhatian dan sayang padanya, begitupun dengan Leeteuk, namun Kyuhyun selalu saja merasa ada yang kurang dan ia tidak tahu apa itu. Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak lengkap dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun lalu tanpa sadar melihat jari – jari tangannya yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan seorang namja di bandara. Ia merasa heran, kenapa sampai sekarang jantungnya masih berdetak begitu kencang? Ia sudah meminum obatnya tadi dan seharusnya tidak ada masalah bukan? Tapi kenapa, ia seperti merasakan sebuah kerinduan yang besar di hatinya. Terlebih, wajah namja yang tertutup kacamata itu, dan juga, bibirnya yang tertutup itu, entah mengapa ia ingin mendengar suara itu.

Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bermimpi, mimpi yang tidak pernah ia katakan pada siapapun, mimpi dimana hanya ada suara yang selalu berkata padanya untuk menunggunya. Suara yang berjanji akan segera menemuinya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

"Nie… Kyuhyunie"

Panggilan Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun, "Ah ne hyung, waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau melamun hum? Apa kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Aku tidak apa – apa, hanya, sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil dan membelokkan mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah yang terlihat begitu mewah. Beberapa pelayan berbaris rapi di pintu masuk, semuanya membungkuk memberi hormat ketika seorang namja yang terlihat manis turun dari dalam mobil.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Kyuhyun" Ucap seluruh pelayan dengan sopan. Kyuhyun hanya mendesah melihat itu semua, ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Namja itu hanya berdecak dan berjalan cuek melewati para pelayan, dibelakangnya Leeteuk mengikuti sang adik angkat.

"Selamat datang sayang, bagaimana pernerbangan mu?" Nyonya Park yang terlihat sangat cantik meski telah berusia lebih dari lima puluh tahun memeluk putra nya dengan erat.

"Eomma, aku pulang" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil balas memeluk sang Ibu.

"Aigoo anak ayah sudah pulang tapi hanya memeluk ibunya saja" Suara yang terdengar berwibawa terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, "Apa jagoan ku ini tidak rindu pada ayahnya eum?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya, ayahnya ini selalu saja seperti itu, "Abeoji, mana mungkin aku melupakan abeoji, abeoji lebih cerewet daripada eomma selama aku di Amerika" Kyuhyun lalu memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Sang ayah menepuk – nepuk bangga punggung putranya itu.

"Kau pasti lelah, mandi dan istirahatlah dulu, nanti abeoji akan memanggilmu jika makan malam sudah siap " Ucap Tuan Park.

"Ne abeoji" Kyuhyun memberi hormat kepada kedua orang tuanya sebelum berjalan ke atas, menuju kamar yang sudah ia tinggalkan belasan tahun lamanya.

Dari jauh, Tuan Park memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh arti, ia tersenyum melihat putranya itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang ceria dan sangat baik, "Siapapun kalian orang tua kandung Kyuhyun, ucapan terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan kebahagiaanku saat ini" Ucap Tuan Park dalam hati, "Lihatlah, anak kalian tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik".

.

.

Di tempat lain, di sebuah rumah yang juga nampak sama mewahnya dengan rumah keluarga Park seorang namja berjalan pelan memasuki rumah. Suasana yang berbanding terbalik dengan suasan keluarga Park, suasana rumah keluarga Cho yang namapk megah di kota Daegu itu terlihat begitu dingin dan sepi. Seolah tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali di dalamnya. Suasanya yang sama sejak dua puluh enam tahun lalu. Hankyung berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung. Sebuah ruang kerja milik seorang pengusaha besar Korea.

Tok Tok Tok

Hankyung mengetuk pintu kayu mahoni itu dengan sopan. Ia lalu membukanya setelah terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Aku pulang, abeoji…" Ucap Hankyung pelan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat kepada sang ayah. Tidak ada pelukan sayang atau apapun itu yang ia terima.

"Oh kau sudah pulang, bagaimana bisnis kita di sana? Apakah sudah kau bereskan?" Tuan Cho tidak memandang sedikitpun putranya yang terpisah dengannya lima tahun belakangan karena sibuk mengurus bisnis mereka di Amerika.

"Ne semua sudah beres, maafkan aku karena ternyata lebih lama dari perkiraan" Ucap Hankyung.

"Tidak masalah, yang penting semua sudah beres, jika hanya itu yang ingin kau ucapkan kau boleh pergi, kau pasti lelah karena sudah melakukan penerbangan panjang" Tuan Cho masih belum memandang Hankyung.

"Ne, abeoji" Hankyung pun nampak tidak perduli. Sejak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya berubah total, tidak ada kasih sayang yang ia terima lagi sejak saat itu. ia tahu ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya dan masih terpukul dengan kepergiannya. Tapi tidakkah ayahnya menyadari jika ia juga masih ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang ayahnya sama seperti dulu?

"Tunggu"

Hankyung menghentikan langkahnya saat suara sang ayah kembali terdengar, namja itu membalikkan badannya, memandang sang abeoji.

"Hentikan saja usahamu itu" Kali ini Tuan Cho menatap sang putra, "Adikmu sudah meninggal, untuk apa mencari anak yang bahkan mengajak ibunya pergi dari dunia ini?"

Tangan Hankyung reflek mengepal dengan erat, selama ini ia memang tidak pernah lelah mencari keberadaan sang adik yang ia yakini belum meninggal.

"Adikku… masih hidup abeoji, aku pasti menemukannya, dia tidak bersalah, eomma tidak menyesal mengandung nya, meski harus meninggal tapi eomma sangat sayang pada adikku, kenapa fikiran abeoji begitu sempit dan picik dengan membenci bayi yang bahkan tidak tahu apa – apa?"

Prang. Sebuah benda nampak melayang tepat di sisi wajah Hankyung dan membentur tembok hingga pecah berkeping – keping. Tuan Cho nampak begitu murka.

"Tahu apa kau huh? Tidak bersalah? Anak itu, adik mu itu, jika ia digugurkan saat itu, kau masih bisa bersama dengan ibumu! Apa kau tahu itu!"

Hankyung menahan amarahnya, kenapa, kenapa ayahnya selalu saja menyalahkan adiknya, adiknya hanyalah seorang anak yang tidak tahu apa – apa.

"Cari saja sesukamu, cari saja selamanya, kau hanya akan membuang – buang waktu dan tenaga saja, seseorang yang sudah mati tidak akan mungkin ada di dunia ini"

Hankyung menghela nafasnya, berusaha keras menahan emosi yang sudah meluap. Namja itu lalu tanpa kata – kata keluar dari dalam ruangan. Selalu seperti ini, ayahnya selalu bersikap seperti ini saat bertemu dengannya. Kenapa ayahnya begitu membenci anak yang tidak bersalah?

Hankyung berhenti di depan pintu setelah berada di luar ruangan kerja sang ayah, ia mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam saku jasnya dan memandangnya lekat, namja itu kemudian membayangkan wajah seseorang yang tadi menabraknya di bandara. Seperti apa wajah adiknya ya saat ia tumbuh dewasa? Apakah sama seperti namja tadi?

.

.

"Kenapa kau justru ingin jadi pegawai sementara kau bisa memimpin hotel kita di Daegu, Kyuhyunie?" Acara makan malam keluarga Park nampak hangat seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti abeoji, aku ingin tahu seperti apa hotel kita dan orang – orang yang bekerja bersama kita untuk memajukan hotel" Ucap Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Tapi sayang, bagaimana jika mereka membully mu nanti?" Kali ini sang ibu yang bertanya, "Mereka tidak tahu jika kau anak pemilik hotel, lagipula, Jungsoo pasti akan membantumu menjalankan bisnis di sana bukan?"

"Eomma, hotel di Daegu akan aku pimpin suatu hari nanti kan? Jadi aku tidak mau langsung instan menjabat di sana, aku ingin mengenal mereka yang selama ini sudah bekerja untuk perusahaan, jika memang ada orang – orang yang suka membully karyawan baru, aku akan belajar menghadapi itu agar kedepannya tidak ada pembulian di perusahaan ku" Jawab Kyuhyun bijak.

Tuan Park tak kuasa menahan tawanya mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, sementara Nyonya Park hanya melongo mendengar jawaban putranya, Leeteuk sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis. Sejak kapan adiknya yang doyan main game daripada belajar itu jadi begitu bijak begini?

"Wae? Kenapa kalian malah tertawa? Hey, aku bukanlah Park Kyuhyun yang dulu, aku sudah sadar kalau aku punya tanggung jawab, ish, abeoji, eomma, hyung! berhenti tertawa!" Kyuhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Membuat suasana semakin hangat di meja makan tersebut.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, sudah berapa kali ia bolak balik hanya untuk membuang sampah, namja itu merutuki setiap nama pegawai yang memerintah nya seakan mereka bos di hotel ini. Namja manis itu mengusap keringatnya yang mengalir deras.

"Ah obatku, aku lupa meminumnya siang ini, aigoo ini semua gara – gara mereka, ish" Kyuhyun melempar kantung sampah yang ia pegang begitu saja dan berniat kembali ke dalam hotel, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, tidak masalah kan kalau ia bolos? Toh ia anak pemilik hotel. Oh ayolah Park Kyuhyun, kemana yang katanya kau sadar akan tanggung jawab mu itu?

Udara Daegu cukup segar siang itu, matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terik, dua hari di kota ini sudah membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta, aneh memang, karena ia adalah tipe orang yang sedikit sulit beradaptasi dengan tempat baru, namun ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kota ini Kyuhyun merasa begitu tenang, seolah temat ini adalah tempat kelahirannya. Tapi memang kota ini adalah tempat kelahirannya, dia memang lahir di Daegu meski dibesarkan di Seoul.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar kesamping ketika menyusuri sungai Geumho, udara yang begitu segar dan hamparan bunga – bunga yang mekar dengan indah di sisi kiri dan kanannya membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman. Ia bernyanyi – nyanyi kecil menyusuri jalanan yang berada di sisi jalan raya. Matanya memandang ke segala arah.

Mendadak Kyuhyun berhenti, ia memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa menusuk, namja itu sedikit kesulitan bernafas, tubuhnya pun mendadak lemas, Kyuhyun segera bersandar di sebuah pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya.

"Sial kenapa harus kambuh seperti sekarang" Batin Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke hotel, jaraknya terlalu jauh, ah Teuki hyung" Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menguhubungi sang kakak.

"Yeoboseyo" Suara Leeteuk terdengar di seberang,

"Hyung… hh… hh.." Kyuhyun mulai merasa nafasnya terputus – putus.

"Kyuhyunie? Gwaenchana? Apa sakit mu kambuh lagi?" Suara Leeteuk terdengar panik.

"Hyung… hh.. hh… obatku… tolong bawakan obatku… aku…hh… aku di… hh… depan minimarket Daegu"

"Arasseo, arasseo, kau di sana saja dan jangan kemana – mana, oke, tunggu hyung, hyung akan segera kesana"

Kyuhyun kemudian memasukkan ponselnya dan sekuat tenaga melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi jalan raya menuju sebuah minimarket yang ada di seberang. Rasa sakit itu terus menghujam jantungnya. Kyuhyun terus menekan dadanya, berharap rasa sakit itu bisa berkurang sedikit saja.

Sementara itu, sebuah mobil mewah nampak berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Hankyung, namja yang duduk di belakang memandang lekat foto yang selama ini menjadi temannya, foto yang ia harapkan akan bertambah, bukan hanya satu. Semilir angin nampak keluar masuk ke dalam mobil melalui jendela yang memang sengaja ia buka. Hankyung tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun, namja yang sejak dua hari lalu memenuhi pikirannya berjalan tepat di depan mobilnya, melewati mobil itu begitu saja. Tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang sadar jika jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka masing – masing ada di hadapan saat ini.

Namun, meski manusia tidak sadar akan kenyataan, Tuhan tetaplah selalu memberi jawaban akan pertanyaan mereka.

Tiba – tiba angin kencang menerbangkan foto yang sedari tadi Hankyung pegang, menerbangkan kertas putih itu dan melayang terus melayang.

Hankyung melebarkan matanya, terkejut ketika foto satu – satunya dengan sang adik mendadak terbang terbawa angin, ia bahkan tidak perduli mobil yang mulai berjalan, dengan segera Hankyung membuka pintu, coba mengejar foto tersebut.

"Tuan Muda!" Supir pribadi Hankyung terkejut ketika melihat majikannya tiba – tiba membuka pintu, unutung saja ia baru sedikit menginjak gas.

Hankyung tidak perduli, ia terus mengejar foto yang seakan – akan sedang mempermainkannya itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang kini mulai tiba di depan minimarket merasa seluruh tenaganya hilang tak berbekas, tubuhnya seakan melayang, ia bahkan tidak lagi merasakan sakit di dadanya. Namja itu pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya langsung ambruk tak sadarkan diri di depan minimarket.

Bertepatan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Kyuhyun, foto yang sedari tadi terbang terbawa angin perlahan jatuh dan berada tepat di atas tubuh namja manis itu, tepat berada di dadanya.

"Kyuhyun… Nae dongsaeng…" Ucap Hankyung ketika akhirnya ia menemukan fotonya tidak lagi tertiup angin. Namun, langkahnya terhenti, dan matanya terbuka lebar saat menyadari dimana foto itu berada. Seorang namja tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, seorang namja yang beberapa hari ini memenuhi pikirannya.

Hankyung terdiam, angin yang berhembus, lalu, posisi jatuh foto itu, benarkah? Apakah ini tanda? Namja itu terduduk, ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, tangannya bahkan bergetar ketika ia coba mengangkat kepala namja manis itu, "Kaukah ini… Dongsaeng…"

"Park Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk nampak tergopoh – gopoh berlari dan duduk di arah berlawanan dengan Hankyung.

"Kyuhyun? Namanya… benar – benar Kyuhyun?" Ucap Hankyung tanpa sadar, ia bahkan melupakan foto miliknya yang kini kembali tertiup angin namun kali ini jatuh tepat di dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk memandang heran namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau… Mengenal dongsaeng ku?" Tanya Leeteuk.

-Tbc-

 **Segala hal yang hilang, pasti akan kembali ke tempatnya semula, meski kita tidak tahu kapan hal itu akan terjadi**

* * *

 **Annyeong~~ bby kembali dengan cerita baru, mianhae Forgive Me belum bisa dilanjutkan karena lagi stuck di tengah jalan #bow**

 **Apakah kalian suka? Mianhae jika chap satu nya terlalu panjang, karena jujur bby ga tau harus motong di mana jadi akhirnya tetep bby putusin publish semua,**

 **bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya? berikan komentarnya di kolom review ne #puppyeyes**

 **Kiyubby**

 **11-12-16**


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa kau mengenal dongsaengku?" Ulang Leeteuk saat Hankyung nampak melamun sambil menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya, "Chogiyo, nugu…seyo? Apa anda mengenal Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk untuk ketiga kalinya.

Hankyung termenung, kenapa ia tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari anak ini? Dia siapa? Kenapa perasaannya mendadak menjadi tidak karuan? Sudah dua kali ia merasakan hal ini saat berada dekat dengannya. Apakah, dia adalah Kyuhyun nya? Tapi, bukankah tadi namanya adalah Park Kyuhyun. Hankyung semakin larut dalam lamunannya tanpa mengetahui jika Kyuhyun perlahan tersadar dan membuka matanya.

"T, Teuki, h, hyung…" Lirih Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Hankyung.

"Kyuhyunie, gwaenchana? Kau sudah sadar, Ini, minumlah obatmu, kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan dongsaeng –ah, pelan - pelan" Leeteuk membantu Kyuhyun agar bersandar di tubuhnya dan meminumkan obat yang ia bawa tadi dengan hati – hati.

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih terputus – putus sementara Leeteuk menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hankyung memandang itu semua dalam diam. Terbayang olehnya jika ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu bersama sang adik. Matanya perlahan memanas ketika rasa rindu itu kembali muncul di fikirannya.

Seandainya. Ya, seandainya saja adiknya tidak hilang, seandainya ia lebih keras kepala dan memilih tinggal di dalam ruangan itu, menemani adiknya yang baru lahir, maka, ia pasti sudah mencetak kenangan yang sangat banyak bersamanya. Tapi, semua hanyalah mimpi baginya. Setiap kali ia melihat sepasang saudara yang begitu akrab, saat itu pula hatinya langsung hancur, rasa iri dan cemburu sudah begitu besar bersarang di hatinya hingga ia tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa menyaksikan itu semua.

"W, waeyo?" Hankyung tersentak kala genggaman yang terasa dingin mengenai jari telunjuknya, dengan matanya yang mulai berkabut Hankyung menoleh, ia mampu melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang memandangnya.

Jantung Hankyung berdetak begitu cepat, ia melihat ke bawah, ke arah jarinya yang digenggam oleh Kyuhyun. Kenangan Hankyung saat pertama kali sang adik memegangnya kembali terputar di otaknya. Genggaman yang lemah, entah mengapa Hankyung lagi – lagi merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat itu. Meski kali ini jari – jari itu terasa dingin.

"Kyuhyunie!" Teriak Leeteuk saat erangan Kyuhyun terdengar, ia kembali merasakan sakit di dadanya, keringatnya bahkan mengucur sangat deras, "Kyuhyunie gwaenchana?! Apa dadamu sakit lagi? Apa obatnya tidak bekerja? Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja ne" Leeteuk yang panik sudah akan menggendong Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu tanpa sadar menggenggam jari Hankyung lebih erat dan memandangnya penuh permohonan sambil menggeleng pelan di sela – sela rasa sakitnya. Mengirimkan arti jika ia tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia benci tempat terkutuk itu.

Hankyung yang masih dalam masa transnya sedikit terkejut kala sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun, seolah memanggilnya, "Hyung…"

"Tunggu sebentar" Hankyung reflek menahan Leeteuk yang sudah akan berdiri sambil menggendong Kyuhyun, membuat kening namja itu nampak mengerut. Hankyung sudah akan berbicara, namun ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan lirih Kyuhyun padanya tadi.

"Mwoya?! Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?!" Teriak Leeteuk melupakan sopan santunnya, ia benar – benar sangat takut melihat kondisi Kyuhyun, tetapi namja di depannya ini justru menghalangi jalannya, "Dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, menyingkir dari sana!" Teriak Leeteuk semakin keras, wajahnya nampak begitu merah dan airmatanya langsung mengalir begitu saja saat melihat bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun nampak sangat kepayahan dalam mengambil nafas, wajahnya semakin pucat namun Hankyung bisa merasakan genggaman Kyuhyun pada tangannya semakin kuat, seolah – olah anak itu berusaha keras memberikan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk memegangnya. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan mata setengah terpejam yang menyiratkan permohonan. Hankyung nampak begitu bingung. Sejujurnya ia pun takut, takut sekali, sama seperti ketakutan yang Leeteuk rasakan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun begitu keras kepala dan tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit saat ini.

 ** _"Eomma… nanti, jika adikku sakit apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hankyung kecil duduk di sisi sang Ibu sambil membelai perutnya yang sudah membesar._**

 ** _Nyonya Cho tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut putra sulungnya, "Sama seperti yang biasa eomma lakukan padamu jika kau sakit, sayang"_**

 ** _"Jinjayo? Apa tidak apa eomma? Bukankah orang sakit itu harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Hankyung polos._**

 ** _Nyonya Cho kembali tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja, tapi, sebelum membawanya ke sana, berikan dia ketenangan dan kekuatan dulu, buktikan padanya jika saat sakit ia tidak sendirian, ada kau, hyungnya yang di sisinya"_**

Hankyung mendadak teringat perbincangannya pada sang eomma dulu.

Kemudian, tanpa berfikir panjang dan tanpa melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun pada jarinya Hankyung perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun, memberinya pelukan yang sangat lembut, mendekapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, memberikannya rasa aman dan nyaman, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Hankyung menepuk dengan sangat hati – hati punggung Kyuhyun, tidak ingin menambah rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pelukan secara tiba – tiba mendadak terdiam. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Pelukan ini, ia seperti tidak asing dengan rasa pelukan ini. Rasa nyaman yang berbeda saat bersama dengan keluarga Park yang telah hidup bersamanya, seperti rasa yang muncul setelah hilang sekian lama dari dirinya.

"Gwaenchana, Jangan takut, hyung ada di sini…" Hankyung berbisik lirih di telinga Kyuhyun, "Hyung, tidak ingin melihatmu kesakitan, karena itu, kita ke rumah sakit ne… Kyuhyunie…" Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar, "Jangan takut…" Namja itu kini beralih membelai lembut pundak Kyuhyun yang nampak gemetaran.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hankyung mentes, inikah rasanya ketika kau menenangkan adikmu yang ketakutan? Inikah rasanya ketika kau menyebut namanya agar ia tahu jika hyungnya ada di sisinya? Kyuhyun. Nama itu, kenapa saat menyebutkan nama itu ia benar – benar merasa jika anak yang sekarang ini ada dalam pelukannya adalah adiknya sendiri?

Tanpa siapapun sadari yang meneteskan air mata saat ini bukan hanya Hankyung saja, air mata Kyuhyun pun menetes dari mata sebelah kanannya, jatuh membasahi jalanan aspal yang berada di bawahnya. Bibirnya bergetar saat ia merasakan genggaman yang mulai ia rasakan di tangannya, jari – jarinya yang tadi memegang namja yang tengah memeluknya kini beralih di genggam oleh namja itu. Hangat, rasanya sangat hangat, sangat kontras dengan dinginnya jari – jarinya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataan Hankyung yang memintanya pergi ke rumah sakit, padahal, tadi saat Leeteuk memaksanya, namja itu menolaknya sekuat tenaga, tapi, hanya dengan satu kalimat dari Hankyung, entah mengapa ia langsung mengiyakannya, ia mempercayai ucapan namja yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Ne… Hyung.." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

"Anak pintar" Gumam Hankyung, masih mampu di dengar Kyuhyun.

Bibir Kyuhyun sekilas menyunggingkan senyuman kala Hankyung memujinya, ia bahkan merasa sesuatu yang sejak tadi menghujam jantungnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Meski begitu, Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah setelah berjuang menahan rasa sakitnya sedari tadi.

Leeteuk bukannya tidak melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak tuli dengan tidak mendengar semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Namja itu merasakan hatinya seperti dihantam sebuah benda yang tak terlihat. Sejak Kyuhyun diketahui menderita penyakit ini, tidak pernah sekalipun ia bisa membawa adiknya itu ke rumah sakit. Dengan cara apapun, baik itu dengan cara lembut, ancaman hingga teriakan. Ayah mereka lah yang selalu bisa membujuknya. Tapi, mengapa dengan namja asing yang ada di depannya ini Kyuhyun langsung mengatakan iya? Padahal tadi ia sudah akan membawa sang adik pergi, namun Kyuhyun tetap dengan keras kepalanya menolak pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Kau, sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada yang terdengar sinis di telinga Hankyung.

.

.

Hankyung membolak – balik dokumen yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Namja itu terlihat tidak berkosentrasi sama sekali sejak ia tiba di kantor.

 ** _"Hyung…"_**

Satu suara panggilan dari Kyuhyun padanya tadi membuat fokusnya berantakan. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan presentasi saat rapat. Fikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang bernama Park Kyuhyun.

Hankyung menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, matanya menerawang memandang deretan gedung – gedung yang terlihat dari jendela kantornya. Namja itu menggerak – gerakkan jari – jarinya dengan perlahan, coba merasakan kembali sentuhan yang tadi ia terima.

"Sama… " Ingatan Hankyung ia paksa untuk memutar kejadian dua puluh enam tahun lalu, saat ia masih sangat kecil kala itu, Hankyung memandang jari – jarinya dengan lekat, penuh dengan kerinduan, "Genggaman nya terasa sama dengan waktu itu…" Gumam Hankyung pelan.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda, Kyuhyun pun hanya diam membisu sejak ia membuka matanya hingga saat ini. Leeteuk bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan merengek dengan berbagai macam cara agar segera keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kyuhyun hanya diam diam dan diam. Matanya terus saja memandang telapak tangannya yang terbebas dari selang infuse.

"Kyuhyunie… Apa masih terasa sakit dongsaeng?" Tanya Leeteuk penuh perhatian, ia bahkan membelai dengan sayang rambut Kyuhyun agar adiknya itu memberi respon, tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam dan terus saja memandang tangan nya.

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya, tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi Kyuhyun yang diam seperti ini. Lebih baik anak itu berteriak atau merengek daripada tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Kyuhyun sendiri masih larut dalam lamunannya, tetap setia memandang jari – jarinya yang tidak lagi sedingin tadi.

 _'Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja ya? Kenapa aku seperti tidak asing dengan rasa ini?'_ Batin Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

Ingatannya mengalir saat Hankyung memberinya sebuah pelukan dan bisikan lembut.

 _'Suara itu… suaranya tidak asing… Tapi dimana aku pernah mendengarnya…'_

 _'Apa aku mengenal namja itu? apa kami pernah bertemu sebelum ini? Kenapa aku langsung menuruti kata – katanya begitu saja?'_

Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui, jika dua saudara yang masih terpisah ini masing – masing saling memikirkan satu sama lain, keduanya masih larut dalam lamunan sendiri – sendiri. Mencari jawaban yang mungkin akan sulit mereka temukan.

"Haruskah aku memastikan jika dia adalah adikku?" Hankyung bertanya entah kepada siapa, sedangkan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya penuh dengan pertanyaan, apa siapa dan dimana? Pertanyaan yang terus berputar dan berputar.

"Apakah aku harus menemuinya lagi sehingga semua pertanyaan ku terjawab?"

Dan tak ada satupun juga yang menyadari jika dalam benak Hankyung dan Kyuhyun tercetus satu fikiran tersebut. bertemu kembali untuk memastikan kebenarannya.

Tentu, takdir pun sepertinya mulai bergerak menuju jalan yang seharusnya. Jalan yang memberikan jawaban akan semua kerja keras seorang Cho Hankyung yang telah berjuang selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun, tak pernah kenal lelah mencari adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Serta jalan yang akan memberikan jawaban kepada seorang Park Kyuhyun yang selalu dihantui oleh mimpi – mimpi dan suara yang tak dikenal setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya.

Entah jalan itu nantinya akan berbatu, berkerikil tajam ataukah jalan lurus, keduanya pun tidak tahu, mereka hanya berusaha menapakinya saja, membiarkan kemana takdir membimbing dan membawa mereka setelah ini.

.

 **Family, A Hope From Green Roses**

 **Story By : Kiyubby**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Tan Hankyung

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon / Yesung

.

Disclaimer : I have nothing except the plot

Cerita ini murni Brothership

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 2

.

Tuan Cho sedang berjalan menyusuri restoran sebuah hotel ketika langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar seseorang nampak berbincang di ponselnya dan menyebut – nyebut namanya. Tuan Cho kemudian bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar, coba menguping.

"Aku baik – baik saja yeobo, lagipula, untuk kasus yang dulu kita lakukan sudah tidak mungkin bisa diproses lagi bukan? Sudah dua puluh enam tahun lalu kejadian itu, tenang saja, aku yakin Presdir Cho pun tidak akan tahu jika saat itu kita tidak membunuh bayinya"

Deg. Tuan Cho langsung melebarkan matanya saat ia tak sengaja mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir namja tersebut. Ia coba melihat wajah orang yang sedang berbicara di ponsel itu.

"Tenang saja yeobo, aku masih punya hati untuk tidak membiarkan anak tak berdosa itu meninggal tanpa mengenal dunia, kau dengar sendiri bukan apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Cho saat itu, dia ingin anaknya hidup"

Tuan Cho mengepalkan seluruh jari – jarinya dengan erat, ia benar – benar murka dan ingin sekali mendatangi namja yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya tersebut dan menghajarnya. Tapi ia tidak suka melakukan keributan di depan umum. Pria lebih dari lima puluh tahun itu lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret wajah namja yang kini ia sadari adalah Dokter Kim, Dokter yang dulu ia perintahkan untuk membunuh bayi yang dilahirkan oleh istrinya.

"Dasar baj*ngan, ternyata selama ini aku sudah ditipu mentah – mentah huh, kau berani sekali membiarkan anak itu hidup padahal aku sudah menyuruh mu membunuhnya, lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu setelah ini karena telah berani melawan perintahku" Tuan Cho mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada salah satu orang kepercayaannya beserta foto Dokter Kim atau Yesung.

 _'Urus dia segera dan bawa ke hadapan ku malam ini juga. Aku tunggu di kantor'_

Setelah memastikan pesannya diterima, Tuan Cho memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut. Ia berjalan dengan sengaja melewati Yesung yang masih juga belum menyadari kehadirannya. Tuan Cho menatap nyalang Dokter tersebut dan berjalan begitu saja sambil tersenyum licik.

"Akan ada balasan bagi pengkhianat, Dokter Kim" Bisik Tuan Cho setelah melewati Yesung.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam ketika akhirnya Hankyung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat ia lalaikan sejak pagi hanya karena fikirannya yang terus saja terfokus kepada seorang namja yang bernama Park Kyuhyun. Hankyung meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, pandangannya teralih pada foto keluarga yang ada di atas mejanya. Fotonya bersama Ibu dan ayahnya. Hankyung meraih foto tersebut dan mengeluarkan fotonya dengan sang adik, mensejajarkan keduanya, "Aku saat itu tidak tahu kenapa abeoji begitu membenci mu karena lahir ke dunia, tapi kini aku mengerti, kenapa saat itu eomma bersikeras melahirkanmu dan lebih memilih mengorbankan nyawanya" Hankyung meletakkan foto keluarganya kembali ke meja, "Itu karena eomma ingin mempertemukan kita berdua. Karena hyung begitu menantikan mu saat itu, karena hyung sangat bahagia saat tahu akan menjadi seorang kakak tanpa perduli apa harus dihadapi eomma nantinya" Hankyung mengelus foto adiknya, "Seharusnya, yang abeoji benci bukanlah kau dongsaeng, tapi hyung, karena hyung lah yang bersikeras meminta eomma untuk tetap menghadirkanmu ke dunia" Suara Hankyung bergetar, ia mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya saat mengetahui jika Ibunya diketahui hamil, "Hyung lah yang telah membunuh eomma kita sebenarnya" Air mata Hankyung mulai menggenang. Setelah beranjak dewasa, Hankyung mulai menyadari semuanya, kenyataan jika sebenarnya ialah penyebab semua masalah yang terjadi di keluarganya.

Hankyung saat itu tidak tahu apa resiko yang harus di tanggung eommanya ketika ia tetap mempertahankan janinya. Ia hanya anak berusia empat tahun, tidak mengerti apapun selain sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Ia terlalu egois, keras kepala.

Menyesal? Ya Hankyung memang menyesal, ia pernah menyalahkan adiknya, ia sempat membencinya karena kelahirannya membuat ia tidak memiliki ibu, ia pernah berhenti mencari keberadaan adiknya, tapi semua berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring fikirannya semakin dewasa dan seiring dengan sadarnya ia apa yang sudah ia perbuat di masa lalu, semua kebencian itu berubah, menjadi kasih sayang dan penyesalan. Hankyung setiap hari hidup dalam ketakutan dan rasa bersalah. Ia memaksa ibunya mengandung dan melahirkan adiknya, tapi ia juga yang menghilangkan adiknya.

Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Hankyung, ia langsung menghapus airmatanya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Hyung, kau masih di sini?" Eunhyuk, sekretaris pribadi Hankyung bertanya heran ketika mendapati bos sekaligus sahabatnya masih berada di ruangannya. Biasanya Hankyung paling malam berada di kantor sampai jam Sembilan saja.

"Ne, ada banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan tadi" Jawab Hankyung pelan.

Eunhyuk memandang lekat namja di hadapannya itu, bukan satu dua hari ia mengenal Hankyung, tapi sejak mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar, Eunhyuk tahu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hankyung, "Apa kau memikirkan adik mu lagi?" Tanyanya dan tanpa sungkan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan bosnya itu. Hankyung hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Eunhyuk –ah, apa menurutmu aku bisa menemukannya? Kau tahu kan, berapa jumlah warga Korea Selatan, bagaimana bisa aku menemukannya diantara mereka semua, aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia sekarang, seperti apa wajahnya, siapa namanya, bagaimana dia hidup, dimana dia tinggal, aku… serasa ingin menyerah saja Eunhyuk –ah" Bisik Hankyung, ia memandang lekat foto satu – satunya dengan sang adik. Eunhyuk memandang Hankyung dengan sedih, ia merasa kasihan dengan namja itu, kenapa tidak ada satupun jejak atau petunjuk yang mereka terima, "Apakah ini balasannya? Apakah ini balasan dari Tuhan akan kebodohan ku dulu? Balasan karena berani meminta Ibu ku hamil padahal dokter sudah melarangnya dengan keras" Suara Hankyung terdengar bergetar.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Kenapa kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu hyung, ini bukan salahmu, tanpa kau minta pun, Nyonya Cho pasti akan tetap mempertahankan bayinya, mana ada Ibu yang tega menggugurkan anak yang ada di dalam rahimnya sendiri? jebal, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi seperti ini"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Hyuk? Apa aku harus bertanya kepada setiap warga Korea mengatakan apakah kau pernah melihat bayi ini?" Tanya Hankyung.

Eunhyuk berdiri dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu, "Bersabarlah, aku yakin Tuhan pasti akan menjawab semua kerja keras kita selama ini, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan adikmu, aku percaya itu, tidak ada saudara yang tidak saling mengenal di dunia ini, percayalah padaku"

Hankyung menghela nafasnya, sejujurnya hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah, namja itu akhirnya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang, istirahatlah, jika kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi hyung nya, takdir yang akan membawamu kepadanya hyung"

Hankyung tersenyum kecil, "Gomawo Eunhyuk –ah, kalau bukan karena kau, aku pasti sudah menyerah sejak dulu"

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang mau membantumu huh? Tapi kau malah tidak memberikan imbalan apapun padaku" Goda Eunhyuk yang disambut dengan jitakan dari Hankyung.

"Aish kau ini, sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, sudah cukup larut" Hankyung mengambil jas dan tasnya lalu merangkul Eunhyuk, berjalan menuju lift.

Saat keduanya berada di dalam benda yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dasar, fikiran Hankyung kembali melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi, kejadian yang masih belum ia ceritakan kepada Eunhyuk. Namja itu tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih merasa resah dan tidak tenang. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana keadaan namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Apakah dia baik – baik saja? Apa dia sudah sadar? Apa dia harus menginap di rumah sakit? Apa dia kesakitan? Hankyung ingin melihat keadaannya, tapi ia tidak tahu ke rumah sakit mana namja itu dibawa.

Suara denting lift terdengar, menyadarkan Hankyung dari lamunannya jika kini mereka telah tiba di lantai satu. Hankyung kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dalam benda berbentuk kotak tersebut. Ia masih berbincang – bincang kecil dengan Eunhyuk.

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang namja tampak berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, di samping nya seorang pria dengan setelan jas resmi terlihat mengawalnya.

Kedunya berjalan begitu saja, fokus dengan kegiatan mereka masing – masing, tanpa memandang ke arah lain sedikitpun. Jarak keduanya semakin dekat dan dekat, kemudian, perlahan mereka berjalan bersisian, saling melewati, begitu saja, tanpa perduli siapa orang yang tengah berpapasan dengannya. Hankyung yang masih berbincang dengan Eunhyuk, serta, namja yang merupakan Dokter Kim atau Yesung itu tetap setia menundukkan kepalanya, seolah ada yang menarik di lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Akan tetapi, Hankyung tiba – tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu, namja itu menoleh ke belakang, bersamaan dengan Yesung yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Namun takdir kembali ingin bermain lebih dulu, tepat saat wajah Yesung bisa terlihat dengan jelas, pintu lift menutup, sehingga tidak ada akses bagi Hankyung untuk melihat siapa yang berada di dalam benda tersebut selain seorang namja.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang melihat Hankyung tiba – tiba melamun.

"Ah, aniyo, sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja, kajja" Jawab Hankyung kembali berjalan. Membiarkan rasa penasarannya menghilang begitu saja.

.

Setelah pintu lift tertutup, Yesung merasa ketakutannya semakin memuncak. Keputusannya untuk kembali ke Daegu adalah keputusan yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Seharusnya ia tetap berada sejauh mungkin dari Korea bersama sang istri dan kedua anaknya seperti yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini. Seharusnya, ia menyadari, jika saat itu Tuan Cho ada di dekatnya saat ia menelpon sang istri ketika di hotel. Seharusnya, ya, seharusnya. Tapi sekarang semua sudah terjadi, ia sudah berada di tempat kekuasaan Presdir Cho, ia bisa lari kemana? Ia harus sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang harus ia tanggung. Ia harus segera melarikan diri lagi ketika ia bisa bebas dari tempat ini. Tapi, bisakah ia keluar dari sini hidup – hidup? Entahlah, ia meragukan itu.

.

Tuan Cho membersihkan figura berisikan fotonya bersama sang istri dan Hankyung di ruang kerjanya. Pria yang telah memiliki beberapa helaian putih di rambutnya itu menghembuskan nafasnya di atas kaca dan dengan sangat hati – hati mengelapkan kain bersih di sana.

"Kapan dia tiba?" Tanya Tuan Cho kepada seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri setia di depannya

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari Presdir" Jawab sang sekretaris langsung, mengerti apa yang ditanyakan atasannya itu.

Tuan Cho tertawa mendengarnya, "Bagus sekali, dia fikir dia siapa? Berani membohongi ku selama ini hmm.. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menghabisi bayi sialan itu dengan imbalan yang besar, tapi ia malah melarikan diri dan ternyata malah melanggar perintahku, ck ck ck, orang itu benar – benar berani, dia fikir, aku bisa ditipu begitu saja" Tuan Cho tersenyum licik.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari dalam ruangan, Tuan Cho nampak tidak terganggu, ia masih dengan santai mengelap figuranya, justru sang sekretaris yang dengan segera membuka pintu tersebut tanpa disuruh karena tamu yang datang kali ini merupakan orang yang memang sudah ditunggu sejak tadi.

Yesung berjalan masuk sambil dikawal oleh dua orang berpakaian hitam di belakangnya. Presdir Cho nampak gembira dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya pun bertepuk tangan dengan keras, menyambut kedatangan sang tamu.

"Eoseo oseyo Kim Jongwoon euisa-nim, selamat datang kembali Dokter Kim Jongwoon, bagaimana kabarmu hm?" Ucap Tuan Cho sekedar basa – basi dan berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, berjalan mendekati Yesung, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Kura – kura yang lama menyelam di air pun akan kembali ke daratan" Yesung hanya diam sambil menatap tajam pria di hadapannya itu, "Apa kau bahagia selama ini setelah melarikan diri dariku?" Tuan Cho tertawa, "Ya ya kau pasti bahagia, karena kau sudah menikah dan memiliki anak juga bukan?"

"Apa yang anda inginkan dari saya? Saya sudah tidak punya urusan lagi dengan anda, Presdir Cho"

Tuan Cho tertawa dengan keras, ia bahkan sampai menunjuk – nunjuk wajah Yesung dengan jarinya, "TIdak punya urusan lagi? Kau? Hahaha…. Menurutmu apa yang membuatku menyuruhmu kemari? Apa kau mau pura – pura bodoh di depanku?" Yesung menelan ludahnya, ia tahu betul alasan kenapa ia sampai berada di tempat ini, "Dua puluh enam tahun lalu, apa kau masih ingat apa perintahku padamu?" Yesung memilih untuk bungkam, ia hanya memandang pria dihadapannya yang kini nampak lebih berkuasa dari sebelumnya, "Apa saat itu kau tuli?" Tuan Cho mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Yesung, hingga posisi keduanya sejajar, "Bunuh bayi itu. Aku mengatakannya dengan jelas, bukan? Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan ucapanmu saat di hotel tadi?"

Wajah Yesung memucat, ia berusaha keras untuk terlihat tenang meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ya, ternyata seseorang yang ia rasakan saat di hotel itu adalah Tuan Cho, seseorang yang baru ia sadari setelah sosoknya menghilang dari pandangannya. Perasaan buruknya sejak tadi ternyata adalah ini.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau bisu? Bukankah tadi kau berbicara dengan mesra di telepon huh?"

Yesung merasa tubuhnya mulai bergetar, berusaha keras menahan ketakutannya, "Bayi itu tidak berdosa Presdir Cho" Bisiknya lirih, "Ia berhak untuk hidup"

Tuan Cho kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, "Hidup? Kau bilang dia berhak untuk hidup? Siapa kau yang berhak memutuskan?"

Yesung memandang tajam pria di hadapannya, merasakan keberaniannya mulai terkumpul, "Setidaknya, kini anak itu tidak berada di dekat anda bukan? Biarkan dia hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya yang baru, lagipula, dia juga tidak mungkin mengenali anda sebagai ayahnya, apa yang harus anda khawatirkan?"

"Ayah? Cuih, aku bahkan tidak sudi menganggap dia sebagai anakku, apa kau tahu, putraku, Hankyung, hingga saat ini terus mencari keberadaan anak sialan itu, dia menganggap adiknya masih hidup, dan itu sangat menyiksaku! Hankyung adalah penerus kerajaan bisnis ChoTextile and Group, selama ini dia telah menomorduakan perusahaan, dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Huh, apa yang dia lakukan? Dia lebih memilih mencari adik nya yang dia anggap masih hidup! Dia akan jadi pewarisku, tapi dia malah melakukan hal – hal tidak berguna!" Murka sang Presdir sambil menekan – nekan pundak Yesung hingga ia terdorong ke belakang.

"Saat itu saya memang akan melakukan perintah anda Presdir Cho, tapi, Tuhan ternyata menghendaki anak itu untuk hidup, Dia mengirimkan seseorang yang akan menggantikan anda merawatnya. Dan saya berfikir, saya adalah seorang Dokter, saya tidak punya hak untuk membunuh bayi yang bahkan tak berdosa, saya tidak mau melanggar kode etik yang sudah menjadi sumpah saya, karena itu, saya berikan dia kepada seseorang yang telah kehilangan anaknya. Memintanya merawat bayi itu sebaik mungkin" Jawab Yesung tegas, _'Lagipula, tanpa aku yang melakukannya, anak itu pun tidak memiliki umur yang panjang, ia mewarisi penyakit jantung yang diderita oleh ibunya, anak itu pun pasti akan meninggal dengan sendirinya suatu hari nanti'_ Lanjut Yesung dalam hati.

Tuan Cho mengatur emosi nya kuat – kuat, menahan segala amarahnya yang semakin memuncak, "Jika memang anda tidak menginginkan Tuan Muda Hankyung untuk mencari adiknya, saya bersedia berbohong lagi padanya, jika itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa anak itu, saya bersedia kembali menjadi pembohong, Presdir Cho, tapi anda harus berjanji, jangan sentuh anak itu jika anda menemukannya suatu hari nanti, biarkan dia bahagia dengan keluarganya yang telah merawatnya selama ini"

Tuan Cho memandang tajam Yesung, apakah ia bisa mempercayai ucapan namja di hadapannya ini? Ia sudah dibohongi sekali, "Siapa? Kau memberikan bayi itu kepada siapa?" Tanya Tuan Cho akhirnya.

Yesung menggeleng, "Saya tidak tahu, saya mengatakan ini jujur kepada anda Presdir, saya sama sekali tidak tahu siapa nama pria itu, saya hanya mengatakan jika orang itu bisa mengadopsi bayi tersebut"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, kali ini kau kulepaskan, tapi jangan lupa janjimu, kau harus meyakinkan Hankyung, jika adiknya benar – benar telah meninggal, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau kembali berbohong padaku, pergilah, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu saat ini"

.

"Presdir, apa anda akan melepaskan dia begitu saja?" Tanya sang sekretaris setelah Yesung pergi.

Tuan Cho tertawa mengejek, "Kau kira aku bodoh melepaskan mangsa begitu saja, tentu tidak, awasi terus gerak – geriknya, jika dia melakukan hal – hal mencurigakan ancam saja, libatkan keluarganya kalau perlu, dan, cari semua orang yang terdaftar melakukan adopsi pada tanggal tiga februari dua puluh enam tahun lalu, anak itu tetap harus mati, hidup bahagia dengan keluarga barunya? Huh, lucu sekali. Nyawa haruslah dibayar dengan nyawa, aku akan menghabisi anak itu dengan tanganku sendiri, dia sudah berani hidup sementara istriku harus mati"

"Saya mengerti Presdir, saya akan segera melaporkannya kepada anda"

.

Keeseokan harinya, setelah memaksa dan merengek dengan berbagai macam upaya Kyuhyun akhirnya diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan disinilah sekarang Kyuhyun berada, duduk sendirian di sofa teras rumahnya. Ia merasa bosan, sejak tadi tidak melakukan apapun. Namja manis itu ingin bermain game tapi semua alat bermainnya sudah disita sang hyung. Kalau begini, sama saja dengan membunuhnya pelan – pelan. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada penyakit yang ia derita. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, memberikan sumpah serapah kepada Leeteuk yang setega itu padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali berdecak dan menghela nafasnya, fikirannya tiba – tiba melayang kembali kepada kejadian semalam. saat ia dengan mudahnya menuruti permintaan orang asing. Bukankah selama ini hanya ayahnya saja yang bisa memaksanya pergi ke rumah sakit? Tapi kenapa namja itu bisa dengan begitu mudah merayunya hanya dengan sebuah pelukan huh?

"Apa dia bisa menghipnotis orang?" Gumam Kyuhyun, "Aigoo, mengerikan sekali jika benar begitu, aish semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam, "Tapi, sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat" Kyuhyun memperhatikan tangannya, "Genggamannya sangat hangat, seperti abeoji, orang asing, sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa aku terus – terusan memikirkan mu" Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya, namun matanya tanpa sengaja terarah ke satu tempat. Ke sebuah gudang yang ada di sisi rumah. Gudang tempat penyimpanan.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa kini kaki Kyuhyun mendadak berjalan menuju gudang tersebut. Padahal ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan barang – barang lamanya. Namja manis itu berhenti di depan pintu dan menekan beberapa kombinasi angka untuk membukanya.

Kumpulan rak – rak dan beberapa meja yang masih tersusun dengan rapi langsung menyapa indra penglihatan Kyuhyun. Meski tempat ini adalah gudang, namun para pelayan selalu memastikan kebersihan dan kerapiannya, sehingga jika ada yang mencari benda – benda lama mereka tidak akan kesulitan dalam menemukannya. Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pelan menyusuri beberapa rak yang ada di dalam.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, tepatnya di kediaman Keluarga Park yang berada di Seoul, Tuan Park nampak panik karena tidak menemukan berkas yang sejak dulu ia simpan dengan rapi di brangkas rahasianya. Pria paruh baya itu mengobrak – abrik semua berkasnya dan memperhatikan satu per satu dokumen yang ada di sana.

"Tidak ada, dimana aku menyimpan surat itu? Bukankah, dokumen itu selalu aku simpan di sini?" Tuan Park masih coba lebih teliti memperhatikan satu per satu kertas kertas yang nampak berserakan di atas mejanya, "Jika sampai ada yang melihat dokumen itu, atau, jika Kyuhyun menemukannya, dia pasti akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya, jika Kyuhyun… andwae, tidak boleh ada yang tahu jika Kyuhyun bukanlah putra kandungku, aigoo kemana aku meletakkan dokumennya, Tuhan jangan sampai Kyuhyun menemukan dokumen itu, apalagi jika istriku yang menemukannya. Ah tunggu sebentar" Tuan Park nampak mengingat sesuatu, "Daegu, ne, Daegu, aku menyimpannya di gudang rumah yang ada di sana saat membersihkan rumah itu, betul aku jadikan satu dengan buku itu dan selimut bayinya. Aku harus ke Daegu sekarang" Tuan Park bergegas keluar dari dalam ruang kerjanya dan tergesa – gesa melewati ruang tamu tempat sang istri sedang duduk.

"Yeobo, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Nyonya Park.

"Aku ada urusan di Daegu, kau disini saja ne" Ucap Tuan Park.

"Daegu? Untuk apa kau kesana?"

"Ini masalah mendesak, aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, aku berangkat dulu sayang" Ucap Tuan Park tak lupa mengecup kening sang istri dan pergi begitu saja sembari memerintahkan seorang supir untuk ikut bersama dengannya.

"Yeobo! Yeobo!" Teriak Nyonya Park tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh sang suami.

Yeoja cantik itu hanya menatap bingung pria yang sudah hidup bersamanya puluhan tahun itu, "Kenapa perasaanku mendadak tidak enak?" Gumamnya.

 _Tuan Park tidak tahu, jika jalan kehidupan seseorang sudah ada yang menentukan. Sekeras apapun kita menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam lubang, pasti lama kelamaan lubang itu akan terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampilkan apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Dan kini, setelah dua puluh enam tahun, lubang tempat Tuan Park menyembunyikan semua rahasianya mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menutupi, semua akan percuma._

.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia menemukan sebuah box kecil yang baru ini ia lihat, "Apa dulu aku pernah punya barang ini? Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya?" Kyuhyun membolak balikkan kotak berwarna hijau itu, dan tanpa sengaja kotak tersebut jatuh dari genggaman tangannya hingga seluruh isinya berserakan. Beberapa lembar dokumen, sebuah buku dan selembar selimut kecil nampak terlihat di mata Kyuhyun.

"Ini apa?" Kyuhyun mengambil selimut berwarna baby blue yang lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya, ia meneliti dengan seksama selimut tersebut dan terkejut saat menemukan namanya tertera di bagian ujung, "Inikan namaku? Apa ini hadiah untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi, apa aku dulu pernah memakainya?" Kyuhyun kembali mengingat – ingat, tentu saja ia pasti melupakannya, sudah lama sekali waktu berlalu. Namja manis itu kemudian mengambil sebuah buku berwarna cokelat yang tergeletak tak jauh dari selimutnya.

Buku tersebut ternyata berupa diari yang ditempeli beberapa lembar foto. Kyuhyun membaca nama pemilik buku itu, "Oh ini punya abeoji" Ucap Kyuhyun dan membuka halaman pertama. Ia menemukan foto saat dirinya masih bayi dalam gendongan sang Eomma. Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam buku itu.

 _Hari pertama uri adeul berada di dunia. Dalam gendongan Ibu tercinta._

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat ia melihat fotonya sendiri sewaktu masih bayi, "Aigoo aku ternyata memang manis dari dulu" Namja itu terkikik geli, ia lalu membalik halaman buku tersebut, kali ini fotonya bersama kedua orang tuanya. Namun Kyuhyun terdiam saat ia melihat selimut itu ada di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan tanggal yang tertera di sana, 3 Februari 1988, foto yang pertama pun diambil di hari yang sama.

Kyuhyun kemudian membolak – balik lembar demi lembar buku tersebut namun ia tidak lagi menemukan selimut itu di setiap foto. Hingga lembar terakhir yang merupakan tanggal saat ia berulang tahun yang ketiga tidak ada lagi selimut itu.

"Kenapa selimut ini hanya ada di foto pertama? Kalau ini hadiah untuk kelahiranku, kenapa tidak dipakai lagi setelahnya? Selimut ini masih ada dan tidak hilang kan" Kyuhyun merasa heran sambil memegang benda yang ia pegang saat ini. Ada sesuatu yang mendadak muncul di fikirannya, namun ia tidak bisa memastikan apa itu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kini teralih pada selembar dokumen yang masih berserakan di atas lantai. Kyuhyun perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengambil dokumen yang posisinya terbalik itu, mungkin apa yang tertera di sana bisa menjawab pemikiran anehnya saat ini. Tangan Kyuhyun sudah menyentuh dokumen tersebut, tapi sepertinya, takdir sedang ingin bermain – main dulu dengan keluarga Park.

"Tuan muda" Sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Putra salah seorang keluarga Chaebol itu terkejut. Ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, jangan sampai langsung kembali lagi ke tempat terkutuk itu.

"Ommo kamchagiya" Kyuhyun terkejut dan mengelus – elus dadanya karena jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat, "Ya! Kau ingin membunuhku huh?!" Teriak Kyuhyun sehingga tangannya refleks menjatuhkan kembali dokumen yang sudah ia pegang.

Menyadari kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat, salah seorang maid keluarga Park itu menunduk meminta maaf, "Jeosonghamnida Tuan muda, saya tidak bermaksud mengejutkan anda"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, "Lalu kenapa kau mencariku?" Kyuhyun masih saja coba menenangkan jantungnya yang belum stabil berdetak. Oh jika Leeteuk tahu kelakuan pelayan ini ia pasti sudah dimarahi hyung nya itu. Siapapun yang membuat Kyuhyun kambuh pasti akan mendapatkan balasan darinya. Kyuhyun tahu hyung nya itu kadang terlalu berlebihan tentang kesehatannya.

"Mm, itu, Tuan Muda, ada telepon dari Seoul, Nyonya besar mencari anda"

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma menelpon ke rumah? Aku membawa ponselku" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung dan menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Entahlah Tuan muda, saya juga tidak tahu"

"Arasseo, sana pergilah, aku akan menerima telpon nya setelah ini"

"Baik Tuan muda"

Kyuhyun akhirnya melupakan keinginannya membaca dokumen tadi dan berjalan keluar dari dalam gudang, tanpa mengunci pintunya. Satu sifat buruk yang ia punya. Ceroboh.

 _Benarkan, takdir sepertinya memang masih ingin bermain – main dulu. Belum saatnya kebenaran itu terbuka lebar._

.

Yesung tengah melamun di dalam kamarnya, ingatannya melayang kembali ke masa dua puluh enam tahun lalu, saat ia mengatakan kepada seorang pria mengenai bayi milik keluarga Cho.

Flashback

 ** _"Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus saya katakan pada anda tentang bayi ini" Yesung memandang Tuan Park yang saat itu masih terlihat bahagia._**

 ** _"Apa itu dokter?"_**

 ** _Yesung nampak ragu, "Suster Hwang, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Putus Yesung akhirnya, ia hanya ingin bicara berdua dengan pria di depannya itu. Meski sedikit tidak rela, suster Hwang akhirnya pamit meninggalkan mereka._**

 ** _Yesung mengajak Tuan Park untuk duduk di depan ruang perawatan bayi, ia memandang anak laki – laki yang nampak tidur dengan damai di pelukan pria paruh baya itu._**

 ** _"Ibu bayi ini, memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung" Ucap Yesung pelan, "Dan bayi ini… mewarisi penyakit itu juga, jadi, saya harap, anda bisa menjaga nya dengan baik"_**

 ** _Senyum Tuan Park menghilang, berubah menjadi raut terkejut, ia melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan kata – kata Yesung, "Jantung?"_**

 ** _"Ya, saya belum bisa memastikan penyakit jantung apa yang ia derita karena kami belum sempat melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, tapi, jika anda memang bersedia mengadopsi anak ini, saya harap, anda melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh padanya… sehingga dia bisa hidup lebih lama"_**

 ** _Tuan Park terdiam, ia tidak menyangka, kasihan sekali bayi mungil ini, "Apakah, dia bisa disembuhkan?" Tanya Tuan Park. Ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan anak untuk kedua kalinya._**

 ** _Yesung menggeleng, "Saya tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti mengenai itu, semua ada di tangan anda, semakin cepat penyakit nya terdeteksi, semakin cepat pula anda bisa mengetahui cara menanganinya, semua sekarang terserah kepada anda, saya tidak menutupi apapun karena saya lah yang selama ini mengetahui tumbuh kembang bayi tersebut mulai dari janin hingga ia lahir, jadi, apakah anda tetap akan mengadopsi anak ini atau tidak, itu semua adalah pilihan anda"_**

 ** _Tuan Park memandang bayi mungil di dekapannya dengan penuh rasa sayang, senyumnya kembali, "Saya, tidak perduli apakah dia memiliki penyakit atau tidak, saya, akan berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkannya, dan membiarkannya melihat dunia, meski kedokteran tidak bisa menyembuhkannya sekalipun, asal dia bisa menjalani hidup nya dengan penuh kebahagiaan saya akan menerimanya, karena dia adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menggantikan anak kami yang telah tiada, bukankah begitu Dokter? Saya tidak mungkin memprotes apapun yang diberikan Tuhan kepada saya, berkat yang dengan baiknya dikirimkan untuk saya, tidak akan saya sia – siakan, kelak, jika kita bisa bertemu lagi, saya akan pastikan kepada anda, jika saya telah merawatnya dengan sebaik mungkin, lagipula, saya tidak ingin lagi melihat istri saya bersedih, dia telah kehilangan anaknya dan saya tidak sanggup menemuinya karena kabar buruk ini, jadi, kehadiran anak ini, akan saya terima, seperti apapun keadaannya"_**

 ** _Tuan Park tersenyum tulus, Yesung membalasnya dengan mengangguk kecil, merasa lega karena telah memberikan bayi itu kepada orang yang tepat, meski begitu, dalam hatinya Yesung mengucapkan ribuan maaf kepada orang – orang yang akan tersakiti karena tindakannya ini. 'Nyonya Cho, meski saya harus menghancurkan tuan muda Hankyung, tapi, saya akan selalu mengingat pesan anda, pesan anda yang setiap saat selalu memohon agar anak anda bisa melihat indahnya dunia, meski bukan dengan keluarga kandungnya, tapi, anak anda akan bahagia Nyonya Cho, jadi anda tenanglah dan tidurlah dengan damai di alam sana, saya yakin, jika takdir berkenan, dia akan bertemu lagi dengan saudara kandungnya suatu hari nanti' Batin Yesung dalam hati kecilnya, ia memperhatikan lagi putra kedua keluarga Cho itu dengan lekat, 'Sampai jumpa lagi bayi mungil, tumbuhlah dengan sehat' Yesung membelai pipi bayi tersebut dengan sangat lembut, seolah mengatakan salam perpisahan._**

 ** _"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda, ah iya, tadi, saya menyarankan agar anda menghubungi pihak manajemen rumah sakit untuk pengurusan adopsi bukan?" Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, coba merangkai kata – kata yang tepat, "Bagaimana jika, anda tidak perlu melakukan itu, maksud saya, jika anda secara hukum ingin melakukan adopsi, bukankah syaratnya cukup banyak, saya, bisa membantu anda, menjadikan anak ini sebagai anak kandung anda sendiri, bukan anak orang lain, sah dimata hukum"_**

 ** _Mata Tuan Park kembali melebar, "Ne? Maksud anda? Saya tidak mengadopsi anak ini begitukah?"_**

 ** _Yesung mengangguk, "Ya, anak ini, akan menjadi anak anda sendiri"_**

 ** _Tuan Park tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak Dokter, saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan anda"_**

 ** _Yesung menggeleng, "Anda tidak perlu memikirkan saya, hanya saja, saya hanya meminta agar anda merawat baik – baik bayi ini, jangan pernah sakiti dia dan lindungi dia semampu anda"_**

 ** _"Ya, saya berjanji, saya tidak akan menyia – nyiakan anak ini, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak"_**

Flashback End.

Yesung menghela nafasnya, seperti yang masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, setelah berbincang singkat dengan Tuan Park, Yesung memutuskan melakukan konferensi pers, dan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia harus menghadapi satu guncangan besar dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana hancurnya Hankyung saat itu, tapi Yesung berfikir, mungkin waktu itu Hankyung memang menangis, tapi, suatu hari nanti, ketika mereka bisa bertemu lagi, maka air mata dan rasa sakit itu akan berubah menjadi kebahagiaan.

Namun, kadangkala tidak semua keinginan manusia menjadi kenyataan. Yesung sadar, apa yang ia harapkan dulu tidaklah mungkin terjadi, karena, Presdir Cho telah mengetahui kenyataan jika putranya masih hidup. Hingga saat ini perintah pengusaha besar itu masih saja terus terngiang dan menjadi mimpi buruknya setiap malam. Padahal, setiap hari ia telah berdoa memohon keselamatan anak itu tapi, kini semua hancur berantakan, ia sendiri lah yang sebenarnya membunuh anak itu jika memang Presdir Cho berhasil menemukannya.

Tidak, Yesung kemudian tersadar, Presdir Cho tidak boleh tahu lebih dulu identitas putranya, ia harus mencari anak itu, ia harus menemukannya lebih dulu, dan menyelamatkannya. Ya benar, dia akan berusaha keras untuk menebus kesalahannya, menebus semua dosanya yang telah memisahkan seorang kakak dengan adiknya, setidaknya, sebelum ia mati, ia harus melihat sendiri Hankyung bertemu dengan adiknya. Yesung kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dan berlari keluar dari dalam hotel tempat tinggalnya beberapa hari ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, setelah taksi yang membawanya berjalan, sebuah mobil mengikutinya dari belakang. Terus membuntutinya hingga tiba di Kyongkuk Hospital. Tempat yang sudah dua puluh enam tahun Yesung tinggalkan.

Yesung menyusuri bangunan yang kini telah banyak mengalami perubahan itu. Ia berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga menemukan satu tempat yang menjadi tujuannya sejak awal.

"Selamat pagi Nona Yoo, anda masih bekerja di bagian ini rupanya" Sapa Yesung sopan.

"Ommo, Ya Tuhan, lihat siapa ini, Dokter Kim, astaga anda kemana saja selama ini, tiba – tiba pergi tanpa memberitahu apapun" Nona Yoo memeluk Yesung yang tersenyum menyambutnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Ah sekarang kau bekerja di mana humm?"

Yesung tersenyum meminta maaf, sebenarnya ia juga ingin berbincang lama dengan Nona Yoo, tapi sekarang ia tidak boleh membuang – buang waktu, "Maaf Nona Yoo, lain kali saja kita berbincang, aku, hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu, apa bisa" Ucap Yesung serius.

Nona Yoo mendesah kecewa, tapi yah mungkin saja jika pria di hadapannya ini sedang sibuk, "Tentu saja, apa yang bisa aku bantu, tapi bantuan ku tidak murah lho" Goda Nona Yoo.

Yesung hanya tertawa, "Terserah, apapun yang kau mau aku akan turuti, asal jangan yang aneh – aneh saja"

"Katakan apa yang kau mau hmm"

Yesung memandang lekat yeoja di depannya, "Beri aku data, semua orang yang terdaftar masuk di rumah sakit ini pada tanggal tiga februari, tahun delapan puluh delapan"

"Mwo?" Nona Yoo nampak terkejut, "Kenapa kau?"

Yesung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka, "Ada yang harus aku periksa, kau bisa menarik datanya kan? Kumohon bantulah aku Nona Yoo, ini masalah yang sangat mendesak, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu…" Yesung terdiam, berfikir bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa merayu yeoja tersebut untuk membantunya.

"Belikan aku makanan yang dulu sering kau berikan padaku setiap hari selama seminggu, aku jamin kau akan mendapatkan datanya kurang dari lima belas menit" Ucap Nona Yoo tiba – tiba, senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Membuat Yesung nampak terkejut, tidak percaya jika yeoja itu mau membantunya, "Waeyo? kenapa kau kaget eoh? Sana duduklah dulu, aku akan menyerahkan datanya padamu"

Yesung tak bisa menahan senyumannya, ia mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih kepada yeoja yang dulu adalah sahabatnya itu.

.

Tepat sesuai ucapan Nona Yoo, lima belas menit berikutnya Yesung telah mendapatkan semua daftar pasien yang terdaftar dalam system beserta para walinya. Namja itu terlihat sangat serius membaca satu per satu nama yang muncul di dalam list. Bukan hanya nama, Nona Yoo bahkan melengkapi data itu dengan kartu identitas masing – masing, sehingga memudahkan Yesung dalam melihat wajah para pasien dan wali tersebut. Lembar demi lembar terus Yesung balik, namun tidak ada yang wajah yang sesuai dengan ingatannya.

Yesung sudah hampir menyerah dengan begitu banyaknya data yang ia pegang hingga tangannya tiba – tiba secara acak membuka sebuah halaman. Mata Yesung membulat, wajah di foto itu, Yesung coba mengingat – ingat lagi lebih jelas, akhirnya senyum kelegaan muncul di bibir Yesung, ia telah menemukan pria yang dulu ia serahkan bayi milik Presdir Cho.

Yesung menarik lembar tersebut dan membacanya secara terpisah, meletakkan lembaran lain yang ada begitu saja. "Park? Jadi nama pria itu adalah Tuan Park, syukurlah, aku bisa menemukannya, aku harus menemukan pria ini dan melindungi anak itu" Yesung kemudian bergegas pergi setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Nona Yoo. Ia harus bergerak cepat. Orang – orang dari Presdir Cho tidak boleh menemukan berkas ini.

Tapi, Yesung rupanya melupakan seperti apa pria yang disebut Presdir Cho itu, tepat setelah ia keluar dari lobby rumah sakit dan hendak mencegat sebuah taksi, seorang pria dengan pakaian jas hitam mengulurkan tangannya, menahan langkah Yesung.

"Serahkan kertas itu atau nyawamu melayang" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Yesung. Sebuah pistol terarah tepat di perut namja itu, tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh pakaian yang ia kenakan.

.

.

Penasaran. Itulah yang selalu menghantui fikiran Hankyung tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu, tapi entah mengapa hati dan fikirannya selalu tertuju padanya. seakan ada sesuatu yang menarik dari anak tersebut. Akhirnya, setelah memaksa Eunhyuk, sang sekretaris, untuk mencari dimana tempat tinggal Kyuhyun disinilah kemudian Hankyung berada. Tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Park.

Hankyung menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa ragu apakah harus menekan bel rumah tersebut ataukah tetap di dalam mobil seperti sekarang. Jantungnya benar – benar berdetak tidak karuan, apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Kyuhyun memang adiknya? Tapi jika ternyata bukan apa juga yang harus ia lakukan? Tetapi Hankyung kemudian teringat pesan Eunhyuk padanya.

 ** _"Mau dia adikmu atau bukan, bertemanlah dengan tulus, jangan karena kau ingin tahu kebenarannya kau bertemu dengannya, lakukan saja seperti yang selama ini kau perbuat dengan mereka yang kau kira adikmu tapi ternyata bukan"_**

Ya, kata – kata Eunhyuk memang benar, semua orang yang dulu sempat ia sangka adiknya memang berteman baik dengannya saat ini, tapi, untuk kasus kali ini kenapa terasa berbeda. Hankyung merasa ia tidak ingin hanya sekedar berteman dengan namja itu, ia ingin jika Kyuhyun yang ia temui ini adalah benar – benar adiknya. Firasatnya sangat kuat unutk satu hal itu.

Tubuh Hankyung langsung tegang saat pintu gerbang di hadapannya tiba – tiba terbuka. Sosok Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengisi fikirannya keluar dari dalam, tanpa fikir panjang namja itu langsung turun dari mobilnya, membuat Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terkejut . Hankyung tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi salam. Kyuhyun pun balas membungkukkan tubuhnya menjawab salam dari Hankyung meski dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

.

"Ya ! Ya! Ya! Park Kyuhyun! Park Kyuhyun! Ya!" Teriakan Hankyung menggema di salah satu arena game center mall Daegu. Saat ini ia dan Kyuhyun tengah bertanding dengan sangat seru. Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras saat ia berhasil menyudutkan Hankyung di permainan mereka, "Andwae, Park Kyuhyun! Berhenti menyerangku" Teriak Hankyung lagi tidak mau kalah, ia menggerak – gerakkan stik yang ia pegang dengan cepat, coba membalas serangan demi serangan yang Kyuhyun lancarkan. Namun namja manis itu tetap tidak mau kalah, ia terus menyerang Hankyung dengan ganas hingga akhirnya kata YOU WIN tertera di mesin gamenya.

Kyuhyun reflek melompat dari kursinya dan berteriak, YES saat ia berhasil mengalahkan Hankyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam game. Namja itu tersenyum lebar kepada Hankyung yang hanya menghela nafasnya harus kalah lagi dari Kyuhyun.

"Haish kenapa kau susah sekali dikalahkan Kyuhyun –ssi" Hankyung mendesah.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa mengalahkan GameKyu" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, "Nah, karena aku sudah menang maka anda harus mengabulkan permintaan ku bukan?" Kyuhyun mengedip – ngedipkan matanya riang. Tadi saat ia sedang mengalami kebosanan karena harus berada di rumah, tanpa ia duga, Hankyung tiba – tiba muncul dan menawarkannya untuk ikut jalan – jalan bersamanya. Dan anehnya, tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun lagi – lagi langsung menuruti kata – kata namja itu.

Hankyung hanya mengangguk saja sebagai balasan, melihat Kyuhyun gembira ia sudah senang, "Apa yang kau mau Kyuhyun –ssi?"

"Apa ya?" Kyuhyun nampak berfikir, matanya kemudian memandang sepasang anak kecil yang asyik memakan es krim, "Ah aku tahu" Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung dengan mata besarnya, "Hyung, belikan aku es krim" Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Hankyung terdiam. Bukan karena es krim yang Kyuhyun sebutkan, tapi cara anak itu memanggilnya. Bukankah sejak tadi ia terus saja menyebutnya dengan kata anda atau Hankyung –ssi, tapi barusan Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' , sadarkah ia memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Hankyung –ssi" Panggil Kyuhyun saat namja di depannya nampak melamun, Hankyung langsung tersadar, saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuhnya.

"Ah ne, kau mau es krim? Arasseo" Ucap Hankyung sedikit terbata.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, sudah diajak main game, kemudian dapat es krim gratis lagi, bagaimana ia tidak merasa senang, "Itu baru hyung ku" Ucap Kyuhyun kembali, masih tidak sadar apa yang sudah meluncur dari bibirnya, kali ini ia bahkan merangkul manja tangan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu begitu saja.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, ketika sadar apa yang sudah ia perbuat, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya, "Jeo, jeo, jeosonghamnida, Hankyung –ssi" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena malu, ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, merutuki kebodohannya bersikap selancang itu pada orang asing. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah melakukan skinship kecuali dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, semisal keluarganya. Tapi kali ini sungguh, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa ia langsung reflek memeluk Hankyung yang notabenenya tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

"Gwaenchana" Hankyung yang masih berusaha keras mengatur detak jantungnya hanya tersenyum menenangkan Kyuhyun yang langsung bersikap canggung. Ia tidak tahu, tapi Hankyung benar – benar merasa senang saat Kyuhyun merangkulnya tadi. Membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya ia ketika adiknya bermanja itu seperti baru kali ini ia rasakan.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, aish dasar Park Kyuhyun pabbo" Kyuhyun memukul – mukul kepalanya sendiri, masih merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa Kyuhyun –ssi, jangan pukul kepalamu lagi, kajja, lebih baik kita beli es krimnya" Hankyung meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan merapikan rambut namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Jantungnya tiba – tiba berdetak dengan cepat. Tidak, bukan penyakitnya yang kambuh, tapi, ini benar - benar aneh, kenapa dadanya berdesir? Hey dia itu masih normal, dia masih suka yeoja. Tapi tidak, tidak, ini bukan perasaan seperti itu, ini bukan perasaan dengan lawan jenis. Tapi, perasaan hangat yang selama ini selalu ia dapatkan dari keluarganya. Kasih sayang yang selalu ia dapatkan dari mereka. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memandang Hankyung dengan lekat. Wajah namja di hadapannya ini sangat lembut, ia yakin jika Hankyung adalah orang baik. Selain itu suaranya, kenapa rasanya tidak asing di telinganya.

Benar, ia baru menyadarinya, suara Hankyung mirip sekali dengan yang selalu ia dengar di dalam mimpinya. Suara yang memintanya untuk terus menunggu dan menunggu.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut setelah ia memastikan rambut Kyuhyun kembali rapi, ia lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya perlahan, "Nah begini lebih bagus, jangan pukul lagi kepalamu Kyuhyun –ssi, kajja kita beli es krimnya, dongsaeng -ah" Kali ini Hankyung lah yang tidak menyadari kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

 ** _"Dongsaeng –ah annyeong, ini hyung"_**

Deg.

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak saat telinganya mendengar Hankyung menyebutnya dongsaeng. Terlebih, disaat yang bersamaan kepalanya kembali mendengar suara asing yang selalu saja memenuhi fikirannya.

Hankyung menoleh ketika ia merasakan beban berat di tangannya. Kyuhyun seakan – akan terdiam seperti patung, memandangnya dengan sorot penuh tanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum nya, Hankyung –ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sebenarnya, kemana takdir akan membawa kedua saudara yang belum saling mengenali itu?

.

.

Leeteuk merasa sangat lelah, begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Namja itu agak heran ketika menemukan rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Biasanya terdengar suara adiknya entah itu berteriak saat bermain game atau saat sedang mengusili para pelayan.

"Apa Kyuhyunie sedang tidur siang?" Bisik Leeteuk sambil berjalan memasuki rumah. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matanya melihat pintu gudang terbuka.

Leeteuk hanya mendesah saat menyadari perbuatan siapa yang sudah menyebabkan pintu gudang terbuka dan beberapa barang tercecer. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Leeteuk menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, ia kemudian mulai merapikan benda - benda tersebut. Namun tangannya terhenti saat ia melihat selembar dokumen yang ada di lantai gudang, "Apa ini?" Leeteuk mengambil dokumen tersebut, dan seketika matanya terbuka lebar, tubuh Leeteuk langsung menegang saat itu juga, terhuyung membentur salah satu lemari yang ada di dekatnya, tangannya bergetar hebat. Bahkan tas kerja yang ia bawa pun terjatuh ke lantai saat bibirnya mengucapkan satu per satu kalimat yang tertera di atas kertas tersebut,

Jantung Leeteuk bedebar sangat keras, "Surat keterangan hasil tes DNA?"Leeteuk menemukan nama ayahnya, dan nafasnya seakan tercekat saat itu juga ketika ia membaca satu nama lagi yang ikut tercetak rapi di sana, tangan Leeteuk reflek meremas pinggiran kertas tersebut, "Hasiil tes DNA dengan Park Kyuhyun… Tidak cocok?"

Surat tersebut terjatuh dari genggaman Leeteuk bertepatan dengan Tuan Park yang muncul di depan pintu gudang. Terkejut dengan keberadaan salah satu putranya.

"Jungsoo –ya…" Mata Tuan Park langsung terbelalak saat ia melihat kertas yang baru saja dijatuhkan Leeteuk, "Kau… sudah membacanya?"

-Tbc-

* * *

 _Annyeong~~~ bby update chap dua ^^_

 _Ga nyangka respon di chap satu melebihi perkiraan, bby seneng banget, sebagai hadiah, chap ini bby kasih update panjang, mianhae jika sedikit membosankan hehe_

 _Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favoritkan ff ini, mianhae bby ga bisa balas review kalian satu – satu, balasannya bby kasih dengan update an aja yaa #puppyeyes._

 _Special thanks to :_

 _Restiana - Cuttiekyu94 - annisah563 – tyas1412 – hyunnie02 – Shin Ririn1013 – Kyu963 – princessrisovi – okaocha – sofyanayunita1 – yuliyuzumaky – jihyunelf – Awaelfkyu13 – kyuli 99 – uixalmt – Sparkyubum – MissBabyKyu – GyuhaeCho – angel sparkyu – rain – guest – abelkyu – Winhaesung Love – Guest – dd – michazz – ladyelf11 – rangeralone – shi chan – cho sabil – Fitri MY – Atik1125 – cinya – dyayudya – lydiasimatupang2301 – Aget – Nae Axseli – Kuroi ilna – Lupanama – Hyunhua - dan semua yang baca ff ini_

 _Apa ada yang terlewat? Mianhae kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama_

 _yang tanya soal prolog di awal, silahkan ikuti terus ff ini yaaa, bby ga akan kasih jawaban di sini ^^_

 _Oke, untuk chap ini boleh dong kasih review lagi, yang panjang juga ga apa, bby malah seneng dan malah makin semangat update nya nanti kk_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya_

 _Annyeong~~~_

 _Kiyubby_

 _03-12-16_


	3. Chapter 3

Saat seseorang melakukan kebohongan, maka ia akan melakukan kebohongan lain untup menutupinya. Terus hingga tertutup dengan sempurna. Tuan Park pun sama. Dalam dua puluh enam tahun ini bukan satu atau dua kali istri dan orang – orang disekitarnya meragukan keberadan Kyuhyun. Bukan satu atau dua kali pula ia harus bersusah payah memberi bukti jika Kyuhyun memang anak kandungnya meski kenyataannya berkata tidak.

Tetapi, semua usaha dan kerja kerasnya selama ini seakan hilang tak berbekas, lenyap ketika salah satu putranya, putra angkatnya, Park Jungsoo menemukan rahasia besar yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Rahasia yang terus ia tutupi dengan berbagai macam kebohongan.

Di dalam suasana gudang yang terlihat terang dikarenakan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah – celah jendela, Park Jungsoo terlihat menatap sang ayah yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, matanya berkilat tajam, seolah ingin meminta penjelasan dari pria yang sangat ia hormati itu.

"Jungsoo.." Tuan Park memanggil putranya, "Ayah tahu apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang"

"Jelaskan padaku…" Desis Leeteuk sembari menahan emosinya kuat – kuat, ia tidak mau berteriak di depan ayahnya, ia tidak berhak marah apalagi menghakimi pria tersebut. Siapalah dia? Ia hanya anak angkat bukan? Tapi, kini Jungsoo mendadak merasa takut. Ia tidak tahu, rasa takut yang seperti apa, yang jelas hatinya dipenuhi ketakutan.

"Jungsoo, jangan bicara di sini, kita bicara di kamar saja, akan ayah jelaskan semuanya padamu, semua yang kau ingin ketahui" Pinta Tuan Park, ia meraih satu tangan Leeteuk, namun namja yang lebih tua lima tahun dari Kyuhyun itu menepis tangan sang ayah. Membuat Tuan Park kaget, "J, J, Jungsoo –ya…"

Tanpa berkata apa – apa Leeteuk berjalan melewati Tuan Park, namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti, "Kenapa diam? Bukankah abeoji ingin mengatakan semuanya padaku?" Namja itu kemudian kembali melangkah, meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian di dalam gudang.

Tuan Park mengambil lembar dokumen hasil tes dna nya dengan Kyuhyun yang dibuang Leeteuk dan berjalan mengikuti putranya yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

.

 **Family, A Hope From Green Roses**

 **Story By : Kiyubby**

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Tan Hankyung

Park Jungsoo / Leeteuk

Kim Jongwoon / Yesung

.

Disclaimer : I have nothing except the plot

Cerita ini murni Brothership

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 3

.

.

Tuan Park dan Leeteuk telah berada di dalam kamar. Mereka tidak bersuara sedikitpun sejak masuk ke dalam. Hanya keheningan yang terasa. Leeteuk sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar ingin mencerca ayahnya dengan berbagai macam hal, tapi rasa pengendalian dirinya menahan itu semua. Leeteuk sadar apa posisinya dalam lingkup keluarga Park.

"Kau ingat saat Kyuhyun pertama kali melakukan tes darah?" Setelah sekian lama diam, Tuan Park akhirnya berbicara, "Kau ingat kan, bagaimana kagetnya eomeoni mu saat mengetahui golongan darah kami berbeda dengan Kyuhyun?" Jungsoo menatap nanar sang ayah yang kini tengah berdiri memandang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Maksud abeoji, saat kalian bertengkar mengenai status Kyuhyun dulu? Tapi, bukankah kata dokter itu memang bisa terjadi, maksudku, abeoji bergolongan darah O dan eomeoni adalah AB, maka anak kalian jika bergolongan A atau B itu memungkinkan? Golongan darah Kyuhyunie adalah A kan?"

Tuan Park berbalik, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sang putra, "Ya itu memang benar, tapi kau tahu kan, sifat eomeoni mu, dia tidak akan percaya hanya jika berdasarkan hal itu, kau ingat kan apa yang dia minta kemudian?"

"Ya, eomeoni minta melakukan tes DNA, tapi, bukankah saat itu, hasilnya adalah cocok? Lalu, kenapa ada hasil lain di sini?" Tanya Leeteuk tidak mengerti.

Tuan Park menghela nafasnya, ia meraih kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi masalah "Kau tahu, saat seseorang melakukan kebohongan, ia akan terus berusaha agar kebohongan itu tetap tertutup" Tuan Park memandang Leeteuk lekat, "Jungsoo –ya, di dunia ini, ada hal yang ingin kau raih meski kau harus melakukan apapun, dan itulah yang dulu abeoji lakukan untuk Ibumu"

Leeteuk mengedipkan kedua matanya, ia benar – benar merasa bingung, "Maksud abeoji?"

Tuan Park terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Leeteuk, "Abeoji membohongi ibu mu, ani bukan hanya ibu mu tapi semua orang, saat itu jika sample abeoji dan Kyuhyun diperiksa, maka hasilnya pasti berbeda, karena itulah, abeoji memberikan sample Kyuhyun dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri…" Leeteuk terperangah mendengar cerita sang ayah, tapi ia tidak mampu berkomentar apapun, "Kau ingat sisir yang abeoji hadiahkan pada Kyuhyun saat ia berulang tahun?" Leeteuk nampak berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk, "Sisir itu sebenarnya bukan hadiah dari ku, tapi benda itu adalah milik ibu kandung Kyuhyun, peninggalan terakhir dari nya yang abeoji dapatkan saat masih di rumah sakit dulu"

Mata Leeteuk semakin terbuka lebar, satu kenyataan mengejutkan yang baru kali ini ia ketahui, bagaimana bisa ayahnya menyimpan itu semua selama puluhan tahun? Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka jika sang ayah adalah aktor yang hebat.

Tuan Park menghela nafasnya, "Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya Jungsoo, saat abeoji mendapatkan sisir itu, di sana masih ada beberapa helai rambut yang tertinggal, ayah menyimpannya karena saran dari Dokter yang saat itu membantu kelahiran Kyuhyun"

"Jadi… Pada saat itu Abeoji melakukan dua kali tes dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk, suaranya nampak tercekat.

Tuan Park mengangguk, "Ne, abeoji menukar hasil tes yang diminta ibu mu dengan hasil tes yang abeoji lakukan sendiri dengan menggunakan sample Kyuhyun dan ibu kandungnya" Pria paruh baya itu kembali menghela nafasnya, "Mianhae Jungsoo –ya, maafkan abeoji karena melakukan ini semua" Lirihnya kemudian.

Leeteuk tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon semua cerita Tuan Park, ia hanya memandang sang ayah dengan nanar, jika semua kalimat disimpulkan maka hanya ada satu jawaban dari adanya hasil tes yang berbeda itu, "Jadi, Kyuhyun…"

"Ne, Kyuhyun bukan putra kandung abeoji" Ucap Tuan Park pelan, hampir berbisik. Bibir Leeteuk terbuka, namun tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang bisa keluar, "Abeoji, mengadopsi Kyuhyun, namun, secara berbeda" Bisik Tuan Park kemudian. Jantung Leeteuk kemudian langsung berdegup sangat kencang. Ada satu perasaan aneh yang mendadak muncul di hatinya.

Tubuh Leeteuk terhuyung, ia mundur selangkah ke belakang, benar – benar tidak bisa dipercaya, bagaimana bisa, seorang pria, yang begitu ia puji dan kagumi ternyata menyembunyikan kenyataan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan semua orang, terlebih Kyuhyun, bagaimana perasaannya jika keluarga yang selama ini tumbuh bersamanya bukanlah orang tua yang melahirkannya. Memikirkannya saja Leeteuk sudah mau menangis. Kyuhyun berbeda darinya, karena ia sejak awal sudah tahu jika dirinya hanyalah anak adopsi.

Bibir Leeteuk benar – benar kelu, ia seakan tidak mampu mengeluarkan apapun dari sana, hanya matanya yang memandang sang ayah. Tuan Park sendiri hanya bisa berdiri di tempatnya berada. Leeteuk kemudian menyadari sesuatu, pantas saja ayahnya tidak pernah sekalipun memarahi Kyuhyun sebesar apapun kesalahan adiknya itu, beliau hanya tersenyum dan tidak pernah menghukumnya, benar – benar berbeda dengan ibunya yang kadang mengomeli Kyuhyun ketika nakal, ayahnya benar – benar seperti malaikat bagi adiknya itu sehingga diapun jadi sangat bergantung pada sang ayah, terlebih Tuan Park sangat memanjakan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang berlebihan. Jadi karena itukah alasannya? Karena Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya? Agar kelak jika kenyataan terbongkar, abeojinya itu tidak menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun karena ia bukanlah anak kandung nya.

Leeteuk menatap sang ayah yang nampak bimbang, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi ragu, apakah harus menceritakannya atau tidak, "Abeoji, apakah ada hal lain yang harus ku tahu?" Tanya Leeteuk akhirnya. Tuan Park menatap sang putra dalam diam, keraguan masih terpancar di matanya, "Bukankah ada hal lain yang harus abeoji ceritakan?" Pancing Leeteuk, ia benar – benar ingin tahu hal lain yang masih disembunyikan sang ayah, "Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menjadi putramu?" Ucap Leeteuk akhirnya dengan teagas setelah mengamati sang ayah yang masih saja diam sedari tadi.

Tuan Park melebarkan matanya, "Jungsoo…"

"Aku harus tahu abeoji, asal usul Kyuhyun… kenapa dia bisa abeoj adopsi dan kenapa abeoji harus menutupinya selama puluhan tahun dari semua orang… alasan utama kenapa abeoji melakukan semua dosa itu"

Tuan Park masih ragu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau memandang sang putra yang menatapnya dengan tajam, "Dua puluh enam tahun lalu…" Tuan Park akhirnya berbicara, ia putuskan untuk mengatakannya pada Leeteuk karena namja itu berhak tahu, selama ini, ia menanggung semua beban seorang diri, bercerita dengan Leeteuk, ia harap bisa mengurangi sedikit saja beban yang sangat berat itu, meski sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mau melakukan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Leeteuk sudah terlanjur tahu jika Kyuhyun bukan anak kandungnya.

Tuan Park menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kali, "Dua puluh enam tahun lalu, Ibu mu seharusnya telah melahirkan seorang anak" Lanjut Tuan Park, kali ini ia berani memandang sang anak yang duduk di hadapannya, suaranya terdengar bergetar saat mengingat kejadian di masa lalu, "Saat itu seharusnya kami bahagia dengan anak kami, tetapi, karena kesalahan ayah mu ini, anak itu meninggal saat dilahirkan" Leeteuk melebarkan matanya mendengar cerita sang ayah, "Ibu mu, terjatuh di tangga ketika ayah menggendongnya saat akan membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk persalinan"

Leeteuk mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita ayahnya dalam diam, ia tidak menyangka jika pria dihadapannya ini menyimpan satu hal yang sangat menyakitkan, Tuan Park kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ketika kami sampai di rumah sakit dan operasi dilakukan, mereka mengatakan jika bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan" Tuan Park menggigit bibirnya, "Ayahmu ini langsung terpukul saat itu juga, menyalahkan diri sendiri, menyesali kecerobohan yang seharusnya tak dilakukan. Bagaimana bisa, anak yang sudah ditunggu begitu lama, ayah sia – siakan begitu saja dengan kebodohan yang tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan" Suara Tuan Park semakin bergetar ketika ia mengingat masa itu. Saat – saat mengerikan dimana dokter mengatakan jika anaknya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Saat – saat dimana ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada istrinya.

Leeteuk benar – benar terkejut mendengar kisah sang ayah, jadi ada kejadian seperti itu dulunya? Apakah karena itu ayahnya kemudian melakukan segala cara agar tidak mengatakan kebenaran yang menyakitkan itu pada istrinya.

"Di saat ayah merasa sangat terpukul, ayah berjalan kesana kemari tanpa tujuan, dan saat itulah ayah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Saat itu ayah langsung jatuh cinta padanya dan berharap dia bisa menggantikan anak kami yang telah tiada, tapi, sungguh, ayah kemudian menghapus fikiran itu, ayah tidak berniat mengadopsinya sama sekali karena dia adalah anak orang lain. Namun, ternyata Tuhan berkata lain, kedua orang tua bayi itu tenyata sudah meninggal, dan di sanalah abeoji merasa jika , Tuhan selalu punya rencana lain"

Leeteuk masih tetap setia mendengarkan cerita ayahnya, "Ayah kemudian ingin mengadopsinya, tapi, Dokter itu mengatakan jika abeoji tidak perlu melakukan itu karena orang tua nya telah meninggal dan dia ingin agar ayah yang menjadi orang tua kandungnya, tanpa melakukan proses adopsi, benar – benar menganggap anak itu adalah anak yang memang dilahirkan oleh Ibu mu" Lanjut Tuan Park, "Ayah tanpa fikir panjang langsung menyetujuinya dan membawanya ke hadapan Ibu mu, mengatakan jika dia adalah bayi kami. Ayah tidak sanggup jika harus mengatakan kebenaran kepada Ibumu, jika kau tahu, bagaimana kerasnya ia menjaga kandungannya, bagaimana susahnya ia mempertahankan bayi yang akhirnya berhasil ia kandung, tapi, semuanya sia – sia karena anak itu pergi selama – lamanya, bisakah kau tega mengatakan itu semua pada seorang wanita, Jungsoo –ya…" Air mata Tuan Park akhirnya menetes, "Apakah salah abeoji mengambil seorang anak yang sebatang kara dan menjadikannya anak kami? Apakah abeoji salah Jungsoo –ya? Hm?"

"A, abeoji…"

"Selama Kyuhyunie tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, selama istriku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, tidak akan ada yang terluka, tidak akan ada yang tersakiti"

Leeteuk melebarkan matanya, "Jika memang abeoji ingin rahasia itu tetap terjaga, lalu kenapa abeoji tidak membakar atau membuang saja hasil tes DNA ini? Jika abeoji ingin merahasiakannya seumur hidup kenapa abeoji masih simpan kertasnya?!" Teriak Leeteuk tiba – tiba. Ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kenapa ayahnya itu masih menyimpan hasil tes DNA yang menyatakan jika keduanya tidak ada hubungan darah? Jika ia menjadi ayahnya, sudah dari dulu dokumen itu ia singkirkan.

Tuan Park diam. Yang dikatakan Leeteuk memang benar. Jika memang ia ingin merahasiakan tentang jati diri Kyuhyun ia harus menghilangkan buktinya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika Leeteuk mengungkit soal itu.

"Wae? Kenapa? Apa abeoji tidak bisa menjawabnya?!"

"Bukan begitu Jungsoo…"

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu artinya, abeoji tidak benar – benar ingin menutupi kenyataan kan? Apa Kyuhyun masih ada keluarga lain? Anak yatim piatu belum tentu sebatang kara abeoji, orang tua ayahnya, orang tua ibunya, atau mungkin saudara ayahnya, saudara ibunya, atau bahkan… saudara kandung Kyuhyun sendiri, bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa abeoji saat itu tidak memikirkan keberadaan mereka?"

Kalimat Leeteuk benar – benar terlihat menampar Tuan Park dengan keras. Saudara? Kakek? Nenek? Paman? Bibi? Benar. Semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk memang benar adanya. Dan ia memang tahu itu.

"Apakah karena terlalu bahagia abeoji jadi melupakan itu semua? Benar jika Kyuhyun memang yatim piatu, tapi bagaimana jika ia masih punya keluarga? Bagaimana jika keluarganya tahu jika sanak saudara mereka hilang? Abeoji bisa disangka penculik.. Bagaimana bisa abeoji bahagia di sini sementara kita tidak tahu seperti apa keadaan keluarga Kyuhyun yang lain" Tuan Park sama sekali tidak merespon kalimat dari sang putra, ia hanya diam, semakin bungkam, "Kyuhyun bukan aku abeoji, dia bukan anak yang diambil dari panti asuhan, jadi kenapa abeoji begitu saja mempercayai perkataan orang lain tanpa mencari tahu lebih dulu, demi keegoisan abeoji, abeoji menghancurkan keluarga Kyuhyun dan sekarang? abeoji ingin aku merahasiakannya juga? Ne, aku pasti akan melakukannya, aku akan menutup mulutku rapat – rapat, semua demi Kyuhyun, karena aku tidak mau Kyuhyun terluka. Tapi, aku tidak mau menanggung dosanya, abeoji yang harus menanggung semua dosanya" Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang ayah yang termenung begitu saja. Menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit membantingnya.

Tuan Park tidak berniat mengejar Leeteuk untuk memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, ia hanya berdiri memandang kejauhan melalui jendela di kamarnya, mengingat kembali saat itu, dua puluh enam tahun lalu, saat Dokter tersebut memberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

 ** _"Ah tunggu sebentar"_**

 ** _Tuan Park menoleh ketika Yesung kembali memanggilnya, "Ne, apa ada lagi yang harus saya tahu Dokter?" Yesung tersenyum, ia menggeleng, tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas putih yang ia kenakan, "Apa ini?" Tanya Tuan Park._**

 ** _"Itu adalah sisir milik ibu anak ini, sisir yang selalu dipakai oleh Ibunya bahkan hingga saat terakhir, saya harap, anda mau memberikan benda ini kepada nya, sebagai hadiah, anggap saja itu adalah satu – satunya peninggalan Ibu kandungnya"_**

 ** _Tuan Park mengambil sisir tersebut, masih ada beberapa helai rambut di sana._**

 ** _"Saya bisa mengerti perasaan anda, saya harap, sisir itu bisa membantu anda, aniyo, mungkin, helaian rambut itu yang bisa membantu anda nantinya" Tuan Park memandang Yesung dan sisir yang ia pegang bergantian tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, pria tesebut mengangguk dan kembali berterima kasih kepada Yesung, lalu benar – benar berlalu dari sana. Kembali ke tempat sang istri dirawat. Meninggalkan Yesung yang menatapnya dengan lekat._**

 ** _"Yang namanya berbohong, meski untuk kebaikan, tetap saja itu adalah hal yang tak boleh dilakukan, tapi jika anda memang tetap bersedia melakukannya, lakukan dengan sempurna, sehingga tidak ada yang meragukan tindakan anda nantinya, tolong bahagiakan anak itu, dia hanya akan hidup tenang jika bersama dengan anda" Ucap Yesung kemudian, kembali menghentikan langkah kaki Tuan Park._**

.

.

Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang saat perutnya merasakan kerasnya moncong sebuah pistol. Ia memandang tajam pria di hadapannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, kertas ini tidak boleh sampai jatuh ke tangan Tuan Cho. Tidak boleh. Berfikir Kim Jongwoon, ayo berfikir. Yesung meremas kertas yang ia pegang di dalam saku jasnya. Namja itu coba berhitung dalam hati, satu rencana telah terfikir olehnya, tapi resikonya terlalu besar apakah ia bisa berhasil.

'Jika tidak dicoba maka tidak akan tahu hasilnya' Batin Yesung.

Yesung coba mengulur waktu, ia ingat ada korek api yang ia letakkan di dalam saku jas yang sama dengan kertas tersebut. Yesung menyalakan pematik itu diam – diam di dalam saku, coba memastikan kertasnya terbakar sedikit.

"Ah apa itu?" Teriak Yesung tiba – tiba, mengalihkan perhatian pria di hadapannya, dan saat itu pula Yesung mengeluarkan dokumen tersebut dari dalam sakunya, membuat api yang semula kecil langsung melalap habis seluruh kertas tersebut.

Berhasil. Yesung berhasil menghilangkan bukti, jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang. Ia harus menghadapi resiko selanjutnya, dan ia sudah tahu pasti apa itu.

Merasa telah dibohongi, pria suruhan Tuan Cho tersebut memandang Yesung bengis dan tanpa ampun menghajar namja tersebut hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di belakang pria tersebut, dan Yesung pun dilempar dengan kasar ke dalamnya.

.

Yesung merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, namja itu mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, coba beradaptasi dengan terangnya cahaya. Dimana aku? Batin Yesung.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kim Jongwoon –ssi, ini belum dua puluh empat jam sejak terakhir pertemuan kita, apa kau sudah serindu itu dengan ku?"

Deg. Yesung mendengar suara tawa. Jangan – jangan….

Yesung tidak kaget menemukan Tuan Cho duduk dengan sangat angkuh di sebuah kursi mahal, sementara ia sendiri duduk terikat di hadapannya. Yesung berusaha meronta, coba melonggarkan ikatan di tangannya yang cukup kuat.

"Wah wah wah, lihatlah, betapa menyedihkannya dirimu, seorang dokter yang dulunya nomer satu di Daegu kini hidup dengan bersusah payah disebuah tempat terpencil? Lalu kenapa kemudian kau memutuskan kembali ke Daegu hum, mengajak keluarga mu juga ckckck, kau ini cerdas apa bodoh sebenarnya" Tuan Cho membaca sebuah berkas yang memuat kehidupan Yesung selama ini, "Jika dulu kau mengikuti perintahku, kau akan kaya raya Jongwoon –ssi, tapi kenapa kau malah menentangku?" Tuan Cho membuang kertas yang ia pegang begitu saja dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yesung, "Sekarang, aku tidak akan berbasa – basi lagi dengan mu, aku sudah mengatakannya sebelum ini bukan?" Tuan Cho mengangkat dagu Yesung dengan kasar, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu jika kau tertangkap lagi, jadi…" Tuan Cho mengulurkan tangan lainnya yang bebas, "Serahkan padaku, data orang yang mengambil anak itu"

Yesung menelan ludahnya, ia coba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, "Apa maksud anda? Saya tidak mengerti" Jawab Yesung setenang mungkin.

Tuan Cho menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman licik, "Begitukah? Jadi kau benar – benar ingin bermain – main dengan ku? Kau orang yang nekat rupanya"

Yesung menantang mata Tuan Cho, "Saya… benar – benar tidak tahu maksud anda, Presdir"

Kali ini Tuan Cho tidak bisa menahan tawanya, ia terbahak – bahak, "Tidak tahu maksud ku? Hhh kau benar – benar, begini saja, kau yang bicara sendiri, atau aku yang memaksamu bicara, kau pilih mana?"

Yesung memandang pria di hadapannya tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?

"Kau bingung? Kalau begitu, aku anggap kau memilih yang kedua, aku akan memaksamu bicara" Tuan Cho menjentikkan jarinya, sebuah layar tv yang sedari tadi mati kini mulai menyala. Dan seketika itu juga Yesung langsung terbelalak tidak percaya, ia menatap bengis pria di hadapannya dan langsung berontak dengan keras.

"Br*ngs*k lepaskan mereka! Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini!" Teriak Yesung keras sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sia – sia, ikatan itu menahan setiap gerakannya. Terlebih anak buah Tuan Cho langsung menahan tubuhnya. Mata Yesung menyalang merah, memandang ngeri layar tv yang menampilkan bagaimana istri dan kedua anaknya di ikat serta ditodong pistol.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau bicara? Hmm? Jika kau tidak bicara, kasihan mereka, mereka akan mati" Ucap Tuan Cho dengan nada yang dibuat – buat.

Yesung berusaha keras untuk tenang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, tidak mungkin ia menukar rahasia Tuan Park dengan keluarganya. Tapi… sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan, batin Yesung.

"Jadi, apa kau mau bicara sekarang? Atau kau mau pistol itu yang berbicara lebih dulu?"

Yesung terlihat berfikir keras, menimbang – nimbang sesuatu, ia harus mengulur waktu, tapi bagaimana cara ia bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya? Ia tidak berdaya di sini.

"Aigoo, kau ini benar – benar, apa sangat sulit mengatakan beberapa kata hmm? Baiklah, jika kau benar – benar ingin bermain dengan ku" Tuan Cho memanggil salah satu anak buahnya, "Menurutmu, dari mereka bertiga, siapa yang harus mati lebih dulu" Ucapnya sambil memandang satu dari ketiga orang paling berharga di kehidupan Yesung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yesung.

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa anda melibatkan keluargaku, urusan anda hanya dengan ku, mereka tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali" Desis Yesung.

Tuan Cho kembali tertawa, "Hey Kim Jongwoon, apa kau tidak mengetahui siapa aku? Aku adalah orang yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginan ku, membunuh satu atau dua nyawa itu bukan masalah lagi," Ucap Tuan Cho santai.

Yesung menatap tajam pria di hadapannya, tangannya yang terikat terkepal erat, orang ini benar – benar sangat licik, bodoh sekali ia memutuskan kembali ke sarang harimau tanpa melakukan persiapan apapun, jika memang begini lebih baik ia sebisa mungkin mengulur waktu agar ia bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini.

"Ahh tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa – apa pada mereka jika kau jadi anak penurut"

"Argh" Tuan Cho terperangah saat suara teriakan terdengar, pria tersebut berdecak kesal saat melihat Yesung berusaha menggigit lidahnya hingga berdarah. Yesung harus mengulur waktu, ia harus tetap bungkam. Pandangan mata Yesung mulai mengabur saat rasa sakit itu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Tuan Cho tediam di tempatnya, tidak menyangka jika Yesung bisa bertindak sejauh itu demi tutup mulut? Pria tersebut lalu memandang sekretaris pribadinya yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan dengan serius, "Dia, benar – benar menjijikkan"

"Presdir, apa tidak masalah membiarkan dia?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Orangnya saja pingsan, memangnya dia bisa bicara? Ah apa kau sudah menemukan data yang kuminta?"

"Maafkan saya Presdir, saya sudah memeriksa apa yang anda minta, tapi, pada sekitar tanggal tersebut, tidak ada surat yang menunjukkan adanya bayi yang diserahkan ke panti asuhan"

Mata Tuan Cho melotot, "Apa katamu? Tidak ada?!"

"Ne, saya sudah memastikannya dengan benar"

Tuan Cho merasa aneh, "Tidak mungkin, jika ada bayi tanpa orang tua, bukankah rumah sakit pasti akan memberikannya pada lembaga yang berwenang?" Tuan Cho memandang Yesung, "Dia… Dia benar – benaaaar"

Duagh. Tuan Cho menendang kursi yang diduduki Yesung hingga namja itu tersungkur, namun Yesung tentu saja tidak bergerak. Tuan Cho mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun dengan cepat. Emosi benar – benar menguasai nya.

"Presdir, saya punya rencana yang mungkin bisa kita gunakan untuk mencari tahu keberadaan anak anda" Ucap sang sekretaris.

Tuan Cho memandangnya, "Rencana?"

"Ya, kita pasti tidak akan bisa menemukan anak itu, dan dengan cara seperti apapun anda pasti akan kesulitan membuat Jongwoon –ssi membuka mulutnya, jadi, bagaimana jika kita biarkan saja dia yang membawa anak itu sendiri ke hadapan kita"

"Membuatnya membawa ke hadapan kita?"

"Ne, bukankah anda tidak perlu repot – repot melakukan apapun, kita hanya perlu melihat dan menunggu saja"

Tuan Cho akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh orang kepercayaannya itu, pria tersebut kemudian tertawa keras dan memukul – mukul dengan bangga seseorang yang sudah menjadi tangan kanannya sejak ia masih muda dulu, "Kau benar – benar luar biasa, aku tidak menyangka ada cara semudah itu huh, dengan begini, aku tidak perlu mengotori tangan ku bukan?" Tuan Cho lalu memandang Yesung dengan licik, "Aku yang menang Kim Jongwoon –ssi"

.

.

Leeteuk nampak melamun, ingatannya masih terus terbayang pada kejadian tadi. Kyuhyun bukan anak kandung keluarga Park? Namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya, ia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk kembali ke hotel setelah ini, padahal awalnya dia hanya ingin makan siang bersama Kyuhyun, karena itu ia sengaja pulang ke rumah. Tapi ternyata… Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Hari sudah hampir sore, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga pulang? Kemana anak itu pergi sebenarnya, Leeteuk mulai resah. Pasalnya Kyuhyun hampir tidak pernah pergi tanpa memberi kabar dulu padanya, apalagi telponnya sama sekali tidak di angkat, sms pun tidak dibalas.

"Apa Kyuhyunie masih marah karena aku melarangnya main psp?" Batin Leeteuk.

Suara mobil terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk, namja itu langsung berdiri dan melihat pagar rumahnya terbuka. Sosok Kyuhyun berjalan masuk bersama dengan seorang namja. Leeteuk bersyukur adiknya tidak apa – apa dan sudah pulang.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia?" Leeteuk memperhatikan namja lain yang ikut masuk hingga depan pagar, "Bukankah dia yang semalam?" Mata Leeteuk melebar, ya benar, itu memang adalah Hankyung, "Kenapa dia bisa bersama Kyuhyunie?"

Mendadak Leeteuk merasa takut. Waktu itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan penuh kerinduan dari mata Hankyung, seakan – akan jika Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Jantung Leeteuk berdetak dengan kencang, bagaimana jika namja itu adalah saudara kandung Kyuhyun yang tengah mencari adiknya yang hilang? Pikiran itu langsung melintas di benak Leeteuk.

Tidak mungkin. Leeteuk merasa tubuhnya begitu tegang. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju pagar. Menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun tengah berbincang kecil sambil tertawa bersama Hankyung.

Apa yang mereka tertawakan? Kenapa mereka begitu akrab? Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengan nya? Pertanyaan demi petanyaan menyergapi Leeteuk. Hatinya sangat resah. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang memberikan sebuah keluarga untuknya. Meski selama ini ia selalu menjaga jarak, tapi, ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya sendiri. Belum pernah ia melihat Kyuhyun sebahagia itu saat bersama dengannya. Tubuh Leeteuk tiba – tiba bergetar. Fikirannya kembali mengatakan jika Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandung keluarga Park dan kemungkinan ia tak sengaja bertemu keluarga aslinya di luar sana.

Tidak, tidak boleh. Kyuhyun tidak boleh bertemu dengan keluarga kandungnya, dia harus tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park, mau itu ada hubungan darah atau tidak.

"Park Kyuhyun darimana saja kau?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan dingin, akibat dari rasa takutnya yang tiba – tiba, takut akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"T, Teuki hyung?" Kyuhyun nampak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara kakaknya, namun Kyuhyun semakin terkejut saat melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan Leeteuk. Hyung nya itu terlihat begitu aneh.

Mata Leeteuk kemudian tak sedikitpun lepas dari Hankyung yang kini ada di hadapannya, "Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bersama dengan Kyuhyun? Apa kau tahu kalau dia harus istirahat?"

Kyuhyun semakin merasa bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan hyungnya? Ia seperti tidak mengenal namja itu, "Teuki hyung, hyung kenapa? Bukannya hyung ada di hotel kenapa hyung bisa di rumah? Aku tadi hanya jalan – jalan sebentar saja"

"Diam Kyuhyunie, hyung sedang bertanya padanya" Kyuhyun reflek terdiam, baru kali ini ia mendapat teguran sesinis itu dari sang kakak.

"T, T, Teuki hyung…"

Hankyung juga tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan namja di hadapannya ini? Tiba – tiba bersikap seperti itu padanya, "Maaf, tapi, apakah seperti itu cara anda menyambut seorang tamu?" Tanya Hankyung sopan.

"Tamu?" Kening Leeteuk berkerut, "Siapa yang tamu di sini? Kau? Apa aku mengundangmu? Asal kau tahu, aku bisa saja melaporkan mu dengan alasan penculikan, kau fikir kau siapa bisa membawa Kyuhyunie begitu saja tanpa meminta ijin dulu padaku?"

"TEUKI HYUNG" Teriak Kyuhyun, ia tidak percaya hyungnya bisa berkata seperti itu, "Hyung ini kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya jalan – jalan tadi, para pelayan di rumah juga tahu, tadi aku bertemu dengan Hankyung –ssi, dan dia mengajakku bermain…"

"Kyuhyunie masuklah ke dalam" Potong Leeteuk, namun matanya masih memandang lekat Hankyung, ingatannya tentang namja ini benar – benar membuat ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Bagaimana jika Hankyung adalah saudaranya Kyuhyun yang kehilangan anak itu? Bagaimana jika benar begitu? Sepertinya Leeteuk benar – benar termakan ucapannya sendiri kepada Tuan Park tadi.

"Mwo? Tapi Teuki hyung" Leeteuk sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dari Hankyung, ia tidak mau adiknya itu dekat dengan orang lain, ia tidak mau jika adiknya sampai dibawa orang lain.

"Leeteuk –ssi" Hankyung menahan tangan Leeteuk yang sedikit kasar mendorong Kyuhyun hingga anak itu merintih, "Hentikan"

Dada Leeteuk langsung terasa panas saat matanya melihat tangan Hankyung yang dengan lancang menahan tubuh Kyuhyun, "JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU!" Teriaknya reflek. Mengejutkan bukan hanya Hankyung, tapi Kyuhyun dan tentunya Leeteuk sendiri.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang Park Jungsoo kehilangan kendali. Padahal biasanya namja itu selalu bersikap dengan tenang dan bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak tahu, ia benar – benar kalah oleh fikirannya sendiri.

"T, Teuki hyung…" Kyuhyun memandang nanar sang kakak yang coba mengatur nafasnya, Hankyung sendiri tanpa sadar melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jawab aku kau siapa? Huh? Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa maksud mu mendekati Kyuhyun!"

"Teuki hyung jebal, hyung kenapa sih?" Desak Kyuhyun,

"Park Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam hyung bilang"

"Shireo! aku tidak akan masuk jika Teuki hyung bersikap seaneh ini, Hankyung –ssi salah apa padamu? Kalau hyung ingin marah, marah saja padaku karena tidak ijin pada Teuki hyung dulu jika mau keluar" Bela Kyuhyun. Leeteuk semakin meradang, rasa takutnya semakin memuncak, Kyuhyun bahkan membela namja asing ini? Membelanya di depan matanya?

Seakan tidak mengerti keadaan sang Kakak, Kyuhyun terus berbicara, "Teuki hyung, jangan marah pada Hankyung –ssi, aku yang mengiyakan ajakannya" Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, "Teuki hyung, hyung jangan lapor polisi, kenapa hyung begitu kekanakan" Leeteuk mengepalkan seluruh jari – jarinya dengan erat berusaha keras untuk menahan emosinya, "Lagipula aku kembali dengan selamat kan? Hankyung –ssi bahkan mengajakku makan siang" Telinganya terus – terusan mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang membela Hankyung "Dia sangat baik padaku hyung, aku dan dia hanya bermain di game center, Hankyung –ssi bahkan membelikanku es krim… Dia…"

"PARK KYUHYUN KUBILANG MASUK KE DALAM!" Teriak Leeteuk dengan suara yang menggelegar, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, emosinya benar – benar meledak. Rasa takut nya, kebingungannya, keresahannya, semua meledak begitu saja. Mendengar satu per satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun membuat nya merasa seperti orang lain dalam diri adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Ia benar – benar terkejut. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya Leeteuk berteriak sekeras itu. Kyuhyun benar – benar sangat shock, tiba – tiba ia merasa pasokan udara disekitarnya menipis, dadanya begitu berat hanya untuk sekedar menerima oksigen dan jantungnya terasa seperti ditusuk – tusuk. Namja dua puluh enam tahun itu reflek memegang dada kirinya yang terasa semakin sakit.

"Kyuhyun –ssi" Panggil Hankyung saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai kesakitan, ia reflek mendekati anak itu, tapi langkahnya tertahan oleh Leeteuk.

"Pergi dari sini"

"Mwo? Ya! Kau lihat adikmu, dia kesakitan!"

"Lalu?"

"Mworago? Apa katamu? Lalu?" Hankyung sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Lalu apa urusanmu jika dia kesakitan? Dia adikku" Leeteuk mendekap Kyuhyun dengan erat, takut jika adiknya itu lepas dari dirinya.

"Leeteuk –ssi"

"Jangan campuri urusan keluargaku"

Hankyung terdiam. Keluarga ku? Kaki namja itu mendadak mundur selangkah. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya. Seolah berkata jangan pergi.

"Han…Kyung –ssi" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tidak mau berpisah dengan namja itu, ia hanya mau bersama dengan Hankyung.

Hankyung merasa kakinya seperti dipaku dengan kuat. Ia ingin melangkah menyambut tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur padanya tapi tubuhnya tak mampu bergerak sediktpun. Hanya bisa memandangnya dengan lekat. Wajah memohon Kyuhyun, benar – benar sangat menyiksnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia ingin sekali membawa anak itu keluar, ia ingin membawa anak itu pergi dari sini.

"Kyuhyun…." Panggil Hankyung, ia berusaha keras menggerakkan tangannya, mengulurkannya untuk menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, berhasil. Ia berhasil meraih tangan itu.

Namun Leeteuk tidak mau kalah, ia benci keadaan ini, kenapa? Kenapa Kyuhyun seolah tidak mau berpisah dengan namja itu? Siapa dia hingga Kyuhyun sampai bersikap seperti ini? Tidak, tidak boleh. Rasa takut itu kembali muncul. Ia menarik Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga agar mau berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah bersamanya, Leeteuk berusaha keras melepaskan genggaman tangan Hankyung pada adiknya, tapi Hankyung seolah juga tidak mau mengalah. Tarik menarik pun terjadi. Leeteuk yang berusaha agar Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah sementara Hankyung berusaha agar Kyuhyun bisa keluar dari rumah itu.

Genggaman Hankyung mulai melemah, ia tidak menyangka tenaga yang dimiliki Leeteuk sangat kuat, sedikit demi sedikit pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun mulai terlepas, Hankyung berusaha keras untuk menahannya tapi, sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengalah. Akhirnya, setelah berapa lama berusaha genggaman itu pun terlepas seiring dengan pintu pagar yang mulai menutup. Memberi jarak pada keduanya.

Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung yang masih bisa terlihat melalui celah pagar, berharap agar ia tidak pergi, berharap agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Hankyung pun sama, ia merekam dengan jelas ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seolah tak mau berpisah dengannya. Ekspresi terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum pintu pagar memisahkan mereka berdua.

Air mata Kyuhyun tiba – tiba saja menetes. Tanpa ia sadari…

"Hankyung… hyung… jangan tinggalkan aku… lagi" Batin Kyuhyun. Tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

Sedangkan di luar pagar, Hankyung hanya diam, memandang lekat pintu dari kayu terbaik yang berwarna cokelat keemasan itu. Tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas yang ia kenakan. Beberapa potongan kuku. Namja itu memandang apa yang sudah ia dapatkan dengan sendu, "Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkah… aku meyakini jika dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun ku?" Bisik Hankyung entah kepada siapa.

.

Flashback

 ** _"Apa, kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini, Hankyung –ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat begitu serius._**

 ** _Hankyung terdiam, namun kemudian namja itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja"_**

 ** _Mata Kyuhyun melebar, "Benarkah?"_**

 ** _"Apa kau lupa? Bukankah kita bertemu semalam? Ketika kau merintih kesakitan saat itu"_**

 ** _Kyuhyun melongo, "Aish. Bukan itu maksudku, kalau itu tentu saja aku ingat, tapi sebelum nya lagi, jauuuuuuh sebelum itu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengekspresikan kata jauh yang ia katakan._**

 ** _"Hmmm, mungkin saja? Ah sudahlah, kita kemari untuk bersenang – senang kan, jadi lupakan saja apa yang ada di dalam fikiranmu, nanti kau sakit lagi" Hankyung tersenyum tulus. Satu lagi. Hankyung mulai yakin jika ada sesuatu di diri Kyuhyun yang berhubungan dengannya. Tapi ia masih belum menemukan apa itu._**

 ** _"Baiklah, arasseo, es krimmm Park Kyuhyun dataaaaang" Teriak Kyuhyun ceria, ia melompat – lompat layaknya anak kecil yang kegirangan. Hankyung bahkan tertawa melihat tingkah polos anak itu._**

 ** _Hari itu merupakan hari yang paling menggembirakan bagi Kyuhyun. Betapa tidak, saat ia mengeluh karena kebosanan, Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang yang begitu baik padanya, mengajak nya bermain game, membelikan es krim, membawanya jalan – jalan. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa ia tak henti – hentinya tersenyum saat di sisi Hankyung, ia benar – benar merasa nyaman berada di dekat namja itu._**

 ** _Kyuhyun merasakan perbedaan yang cukup besar ketika ia pergi bersama Leeteuk. Dengan Leeteuk meski Kyuhyun merasa nyaman, tapi ada bagian lain jauh di hatinya yang seakan berusaha menahan dirinya. Tapi saat bersama dengan Hankyung kali ini berbeda. Ia bisa menjadi dirinya apa adanya, ia merasa lepas dan bebas mengekspresikan apapun. Hankyung begitu baik, dia menjaganya dengan baik. Meski ia diperlakukan seperti anak kecil Kyuhyun tidak protes. Namja itu malah senang dimanja oleh Hankyung._**

 ** _Seperti saat ini, "Aigoo Park Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan dirimu sendiri hmm" Hankyung meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menghadapkannya ke wajah anak itu. saat ini mereka sedang duduk santai di sebuah taman._**

 ** _Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, melihat kukunya yang cukup panjang. Seulas seringai lucu Kyuhyun tunjukkan untuk Hankyung, "Aku tidak sadar kalau sudah panjang"_**

 ** _Hankyung tertawa, ia mengacak – acak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas, anak ini benar – benar, "Tunggu di sini jangan ke mana – mana"_**

 ** _"Eoh, mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya. Hankyung tidak menjawab, ia kembali mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "Ish Hankyung –ssi, kenapa suka sekali merusak rambutku, aku kan jadi tidak terlihat tampan lagi" Protes Kyuhyun._**

 ** _"Apanya yang tampan Park Kyuhyun, kau itu manis, dan menggemaskan" Ucap Hankyung. Oh lihatlah betapa bahagianya namja itu bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Interaksinya dengan namja itu terlihat begitu natural. Saudara kandung memang seharusnya seperti itu bukan saat berkomunikasi?_**

 ** _"Yak! Aku sudah besar, mana bisa menggemaskan, itu cocok untuk bayi"_**

 ** _Hankyung kembali tertawa, "Ne ne, kau itu dewasa, bayi dewasa, mana ada orang dewasa masih suka es krim apalagi makan sampai belepotan hum?" Goda Hankyung, mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan tingkah laku nya tadi saat makan es krim._**

 ** _"Ish, sudah sana katanya mau pergi, cepat, nanti kalau lama dan aku bosan aku akan pergi" Ucap Kyuhyun asal, namun mendadak Hankyung merasa takut jika kalimat itu menjadi kenyataan._**

 ** _"Andwae"_**

 ** _Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ketika kata tersebut meluncur dari bibir Hankyung, "Ne?"_**

 ** _"A, tidak apa – apa, tunggu saja di sini" Hankyung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tapi setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik, memastikan anak itu masih ada di tempatnya. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun ada Hankyung kembali berjalan, namun lagi – lagi ia berbalik setelah beberapa langkah. Terus seperti itu, Hankyung tidak pernah mau melepaskan pandangannya dari anak itu._**

 ** _Kyuhyun sendiri meski terlihat tidak perduli tapi ia juga tiba – tiba merasakan takut. Takut jika Hankyung benar – benar meninggalkannya. Ia pun tanpa disadari melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Hankyung. Matanya terus berputar mencari keberadaan namja yang baru dikenalnya itu. namja asing yang entah mengapa begitu terasa dekat di hatinya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Kyuhyun mengedip – ngedipkan matanya, ia merasa sangat malu tapi di satu sisi entah mengapa ia merasa senang. Saat ini, Hankyung tengah duduk di sampingnya, dan dengan serius memotong kuku – kukunya yang dirasa panjang. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, bukan karena apa, tapi saat ini mereka ada di taman umum. Banyak mata memandang ke arahnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mengubur diri ke dalam tanah. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar, telinganya tidak menangkap satupun ejekan yang keluar dari bibir orang – orang yang melihat ke arah mereka._**

 ** _'Oppa, aku iri pada anak itu, lihatlah, kakaknya sepertinya sangat memanjakannya'_**

 ** _'Aigoo mereka manis sekali'_**

 ** _'Dua saudara yang akrab ya'_**

 ** _'Semoga anak – anakku bisa akur seperti mereka'_**

 ** _'Kakaknya terlihat sangat menyayangi adiknya ya'_**

 ** _'Aku iri dengan mereka'_**

 ** _'Seandainya kakakku juga seperti itu'_**

 ** _Kyuhyun pura – pura berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya karena komentar orang – orang tersebut, ish apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan membicarakn orang lain, apalagi Hankyung nampak nya tidak perduli dengan ocehan – ocehan itu, ia tetap saja serius memotong kukunya. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin menghentikan namja itu, tapi ada bagian lain dari dirinya yang seolah menikmati perlakuan Hankyung. Kyuhyun bahkan berusaha keras menahan senyum bangga nya menjadi bahan pujian orang – orang, ya meski yang dipuji adalah Hankyung tapi tetap saja ia senang. Namun, ada satu bagian di sudut fikiran Kyuhyun yang bertanya, apa ia dan Hankyung terlihat mirip? Kenapa orang – orang itu menyangka jika namja di depannya ini adalah hyung nya?_**

 ** _"Nah sudah bersih, begini bukankah lebih bagus" Hankyung menampilkan senyumannya dan menunjukkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Kyuhyun._**

 ** _"Woahhh, ini rapi sekali, aku saja tidak pernah sebagus ini saat memotong kuku" Kyuhyun memandang satu per satu jarinya, "Kamshamnida Hankyung –ssi"_**

 ** _Hankyung tersenyum, syukurlah Kyuhyun suka dengan hasil potongannya. Namun senyuman itu kemudian menghilang saat matanya memandang kuku milik Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Semua nya adalah 50 : 50, iya dan tidak. Rasa resah dan gelisah semakin kuat menyelimuti Hankyung. Berharap hasil tes dna yang akan ia lakukan nanti menunjukkan jawaban yang ia harapkan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kyuhyun melepaskan dengan paksa tangan Leeteuk yang menarik tubuhnya. Entah mengapa emosinya ikut tersulut melihat tindakan kasar sang kakak yang selama ini belum pernah berbuat seperti ini padanya.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Kyuhyun, ia memandang tajam kearah Leeteuk, "Kenapa hyung berbuat sekasar tadi? Hyung ini kenapa sih sebenarnya? Aku kan jadi malu pada Hankyung -ssi" Marah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau terus menyebut nama Hankyung, Hankyung dan Hankyung, memangnya dia siapa mu? Kalian bahkan tidak saling mengenal dengan baik bukan?" Balas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun semakin tersulut emosinya, "Hyung! Memang kenapa kalau aku berteman dengan nya? Dia orang yang baik"

"Kau itu tidak tahu apa – apa Kyu, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar – benar tulus dan mana yang hanya berpura – pura, siapa tahu dia ada rencana jahat padamu dengan cara mendekatimu, karena dia tahu kau anak siapa dan mungkin saja dia ingin mengambil kesempatan dari itu semua"

"TEUKI HYUNG!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun kembali berteriak pada kakaknya itu, "Hyung keterlaluan! Hankyung –ssi tidak seperti itu, aku yakin dia orang baik" Nafas Kyuhyun kembali tersengal – sengal akibat berteriak, namun ia berusaha menutupi semua itu dari pandangan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun benar – benar merasa sangat marah, baru kali ini hyungnya itu berkata seperti tadi.

"Darimana? Darimana kau tahu dia baik hah? Kau baru ini bertemu dengannya kan?" Kyuhyun terdiam, yang dikatakan hyungnya memang benar, tapi, ia tidak tahu, hatinya benar – benar merasa sangat yakin jika Hankyung memang orang baik, tidak seperti yang dikatakan Leeteuk, "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" Lanjut Leeteuk. Ia tahu ia salah, dan tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, tapi hanya ini yang bisa dilakukannya. Untuk mempertahankan Kyuhyun di sisinya. Tidak pergi kemanapun. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun terluka suatu hari nanti, "Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian, apalagi tanpa ijinku, jika kau pergi kemana – mana aku akan secara rutin melakukan video call untuk memastikan kau tidak berbohong, lalu, jangan pernah bertemu dengan namja itu lagi" Ucap Leeteuk lugas dan dingin.

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh lagi bertemu dengan Hankyung –ssi, dia tidak salah hyung, lagipula, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bebas pergi kemanapun yang aku mau"

"Turuti saja apa yang hyung katakan, Kyu, semua demi kebaikanmu"

"Kebaikan? Kebaikan apa? hyung, aku tidak mengerti sebeneranya ada apa dengan mu? Ini tidak seperti Teuki hyung yang aku kenal. Aku tidak mau melakukan permintaan mu hyung, aku akan tetap menemui Hankyung –ssi" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH PARK KYUHYUN!" Balas Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, "Mwo?!"

"Apa susahnya sih menuruti permintaan hyung, tidak sulit kan? Lakukan saja!" Leeteuk membalikkan badannya, hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa hak mu memerintah ku bergaul dengan siapa, Jungsoo –ssi" Ucapan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Leeteuk, ia langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Kyuhyun. Tadi adiknya itu memanggilnya apa? "Siapa kau berhak melarangku? Kau hanya anak adopsi di rumah ini, jika aku tidak meminta abeoji menjadikan mu hyung ku, kau bukanlah siapa - siapa"

Kini ganti Leeteuk yang terkesiap, selama ia hidup bersama keluarga Park, belum pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mengungkit – ungkit status dirinya. Ia bahkan memarahi semua orang yang menganggapnya hanyalah anak angkat. Tapi apa yang barusaja ia dengar tadi?

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun lekat, hatinya tiba – tiba begitu sakit, meski ia sering mendengar orang – orang mengatainya anak adopsi tapi ia tidak perduli, kenapa? Karena Kyuhyun selalu membelanya, Kyuhyun selalu membesarkan hatinya, selalu membuatnya menyadari jika meski ia bukan anak kandung keluarga Park ia tetaplah bagian dari keluarga itu. Tapi kini, Kyuhyun lah yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun lah yang mengungkit akan statusnya. Leeteuk merasa dunia nya hancur begitu saja. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Kyuhyun akan mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Ya benar Kyu, aku memang bukan siapa – siapa di keluarga ini, aku memang tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu bergaul dengan siapapun" Ucap Leeteuk, suaranya terdengar bergetar, "Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, aku adalah hyung mu, orang yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi mu… Karena itu, aku minta padamu, jangan temui namja itu lagi" ucapnya dengan sangat tegas.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam sang kakak, ia merasa tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Leeteuk. Kenapa kebebasannya harus dikurangi? Bahkan sampai dengan keras melarangnya bertemu dengan Hankyung, memang apa yang bisa dibuat Hankyung pada nya? Toh mereka hanya berteman, lagipula apa salah Hankyung hingga Leeteuk sampai semarah itu padanya?

"Terserah" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk begitu saja. Namja itu bahkan sampai membanting pintu depan.

"Park Kyuhyun!" Teriak Leeteuk hendak mengejar adiknya yang pergi begitu saja, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang, Leeteuk melihat Tuan Park menggelengkan kepalanya, "Abeoji, lepaskan, aku harus mengejar Kyuhyunie" Ronta Leeteuk.

"Jungsoo…" Bisik Tuan Park, "Biarkan saja"

Mata Leeteuk melebar, rasa takut masih sangat menguasainya, "Abeoji, kenapa abeoji begitu tenang, mana bisa aku membiarkan Kyuhyun berkeliaran di luar sana, bagaimana jika dia.."

"Jungsoo jebal.." Potong Tuan Park, "Saat ini adikmu sedang emosi, biarkan saja dia sendiri, tenanglah Jungsoo –ya, abeoji tahu perasaanmu, tapi dengan sikap mu yang seperti ini kau justru akan membuat Kyuhyun pergi dari kita nantinya…"

Leeteuk terdiam mendengar kalimat sang ayah, "Mwo?"

Tuan Park membelai lengan Leeteuk dengan lembut, "Abeoji pun dulu pernah mengalami apa yang kau rasakan saat ini…"

Leeteuk melepaskan dengan paksa tangan sang ayah dari tubuhnya, "Ini semua salah abeoji" Tuan Park terkesiap, "Aku jadi seperti ini karena abeoji! Aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyunie karena abeoji.. Aku harus mengekang nya juga karena abeoji!" Leeteuk kembali meninggikan suaranya dan memandang sang ayah lekat, "Aku takut… Abeoji tahu aku melakukan ini, itu semua karena kenyataan yang sudah abeoji sembunyikan selama ini… Aku takut Kyuhyun akan meninggalkan kita… Aku takut Kyuhyun akan bertemu keluarga kandungnya dan kemudian.. kemudian setelah menemukannya dia pergi bersama keluarga aslinya… Itu yang aku takuti abeoji! Abeoji tahu tidak apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang!"

Tuan Park tidak membalas perkataan sang anak, dia hanya diam, menerima semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk padanya, karena memang ini semua adalah salahnya, ia yang ceroboh menyimpan kertas itu di gudang padahal selama ini berkas itu tersimpan rapi di brangkas rahasianya. Ia lah yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya padahal selama ini ia mati – matian menciptakan kebahagiaan itu.

"Mianhae Jungsoo…" Bisik Tuan Park.

Jungsoo tidak perduli, ia hanya coba mengatur nafasnya yang masih belum stabil karena emosi, namja itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan sang ayah seorang diri.

.

Hari sudah mulai larut, namun tidak ada tanda – tanda Kyuhyun telah kembali. Dua orang yang ada di dalam kediaman Park di Daegu terlihat khawatir dan cemas dengan cara mereka masing – masing. Leeteuk berulang kali melihat jam tangannya dan melihat ke teras bawah tempat pagar berada namun sang adik belum kembali juga. Ia pun sudah beberapa kali coba menghubungi ponsel adiknya namun tidak diangkat, bahkan Kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Leeteuk mulai gusar, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi hanya duduk dan diam menunggu. Namja itu kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan sang ayah duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu, matanya terus tertuju pada pintu rumah dengan raut kekhawatiran terpancar jelas di sana.

Leeteuk memandang ayahnya, ia sadar ia sudah melewati batas tadi, tapi namja itu masih belum bisa memaafkan ayahnya, meski ia tahu alasan kuat dibalik disembunyikannya rahasia itu tetap saja ia masih belum bisa menerima itu semua.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang terlihat sangat cemas Leeteuk berjalan begitu saja melewatinya dan keluar dari rumah. Namja itu menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai berkeliling mencari Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu masih belum hafal sepenuhnya kota ini jadi dia pasti tidak akan pergi jauh – jauh. Itulah yang ada di dalam fikiran Leeteuk.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, Tuan Park mengusap wajahnya dengan pelan, ingin sekali ia menangis saat ini, tapi waktu sudah tidak bisa diputar kembali. semua telah terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan bukan?

Tuan Park kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meraih surat hasil tes DNA yang sejak tadi masih dipegangnya. Apakah ini adalah takdir yang dulu pernah dia ucapkan? Takdir yang membawanya untuk mulai membuka semua kebohongan yang selama ini ia simpan dengan baik. Tuan Park menghela nafasnya, ia merasa keadaan ke depan mungkin tidak akan lagi bisa dia kendalikan. Mungkin, ini akan menjadi akhir dari kebohongannya selama ini.

Satu hal kenapa waktu itu ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk mengapa ia tidak membuang hasil tes DNA ini adalah, agar ia selalu ingat jika Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya. Sebesar apapun rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun, setulus apapun ia menyayangi anak itu, tetap saja ia bukanlah ayah kandungnya, Tuan Park tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Dokter itu pada saat memintanya menjadi orang tua kandung Kyuhyun, tapi, karena keadaan yang mendesak ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa saat itu, dan sampai detik ini ia pun hanya bisa membesarkan Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang sebagai permintaan maaf kepada keluarga Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya jika memang benar mereka masih ada. Terus bersyukur kepada mereka yang telah melahirkan Kyuhyun ke dunia.

Tuan Park adalah aktor yang sangat pandai. Sejak hari dimana ia membohongi sang istri hingga saat ini sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak acting yang sudah ia lakukan, sekedar untuk sedikit berbohong kepada Leeteuk bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya. Membohongi Leeteuk dengan berakting seolah tidak berfikir apapun ketika memutuskan merawat Kyuhyun.

Tuan Park memandang dengan lekat dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

 ** _"Yang namanya berbohong, meski untuk kebaikan, tetap saja itu adalah hal yang tak boleh dilakukan, tapi jika anda memang tetap bersedia melakukannya, lakukan dengan sempurna, sehingga tidak ada yang meragukan tindakan anda nantinya, tolong bahagiakan anak itu, dia hanya akan hidup tenang jika bersama dengan anda" Ucap Yesung kemudian, kembali menghentikan langkah kaki Tuan Park._**

 ** _"Yang anda katakan memang benar Dokter, saya tidak tahu kenapa anda begitu ingin agar saya merawat bayi ini, saya tidak akan menanyakan alasannya karena saya yakin anda pun tidak akan menjawabnya, makanya, yang bisa saya lakukan hanyalah dengan menerima ini semua sebagai kasih dari Tuhan, tapi, saya juga manusia yang juga memiliki hati dan fikiran"_**

 ** _Kini ganti Yesung yang terdiam, ia memandang Tuan Pak lekat, "Apa maksud anda?"_**

 ** _"Saya.. pasti akan berbohong kepada semua orang, itu semua memang akan saya lakukan, tapi, kebohongan tidak akan pernah bisa melawan takdir, sekeras apapun saya menutupi nya, jika takdir berkenan untuk membongkar nya, maka apa yang bisa saya perbuat selain membiarkannya mengambil alih semuanya"_**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai setelah turun dari bis yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun membiarkan saja kakinya melangkah menuju tempat ini. Satu tempat yang tertera dalam sebuah kertas yang ia dapatkan tadi siang Alamat tempat Hankyung tinggal.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi halte bis dalam diam. Fikirannya terus saja berkecamuk, ini adalah pertengkaran hebatnya yang pertama dengan Leeteuk. Selama ini hyungnya itu tidak pernah bersikap kasar padanya apalagi melarangnya bergaul dengan siapapun. Memang, Leeteuk sangat protektif padanya karena sakit yang ia derita, tapi kali ini bukan karena alasan itu Leeteuk berteriak padanya.

Angin malam mulai menjalankan tugasnya, memberikan hawa dingin di kota metropolitan yang masih terlihat aktif meski jam sudah semakin larut. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengenakan jaket hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. Berjam – jam ia berada di luar rumah tanpa pakaian hangat, dan kini ia mulai merasakan efeknya. Terlebih semalam ia baru saja kolaps, seharusnya sekarang ia istirahat total di rumah bukannya berkeliaran di jalanan.

Kyuhyun semakin menggigil, tubuhnya terasa tidak enak, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan itu semua, dia hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa mengikuti petunjuk, padahal ia tidak hafal sama sekali daerah itu, namun anehnya kakinya justru membawana ke arah yang benar. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan memasuki komplek perumahan elit. Rumah – rumah yang ada di kawasan ini lebih besar dan mewah dari rumahnya sendiri.

Kepala Kyuhyun tiba – tiba terasa seperti dihantam batu keras, namja itu berhenti sejenak di sebuah dinding sekedar menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Rasa dingin yang tadi dirasakannya kini sudah lenyap, mulai berganti dengan hawa panas yang mulai menjalar. Kyuhyun coba mengatur nafasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Namja manis itu memperhatikan alamat yang tertera di kertas, matanya mulai mencari – cari nomor rumah di sela – sela pandangannya yang semakin mengabur, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hankyung saat ini, ia ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalannya dan kesedihannya pada namja itu, ia ingin mengadu padanya, ia ingin perhatian nya. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun kembali berdiri tegak, ia berjalan sambil memegang tembok sebagai topangan, "Hankyung –ssi… hh.. di mana rumahmu.. hh.. aku.. hh.. tidak kuat .. hh lagi…" Kyuhyun semakin sempoyongan, meski berpegangan dengan tembok kaki – kakinya seolah tidak sanggup lagi memberinya kekuatan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Hankyung tengah memandang amplop cokelat besar yang ia pegang, namja itu kemudian menyerahkannya kepada seorang petugas pengiriman yang akan membawa amplop tersebut ke tempat yang ia harapkan bisa segera memberinya hasil.

"Selamat malam, anda ingin mengirimkannya ke Inggris benar?" Ucap salah seorang petugas,

"Ne, saya ingin mengirimkannya ke DNA Worldwide" Jawab Hankyung.

Namja itu terlihat begitu tegang, apakah ia siap untuk menerima hasilnya nanti? Diantara semua lembaga yang melakukan tes DNA, lembaga itulah yang sejak dulu ia gunakan untuk mengecek, dan kali ini ia berharap agar ia tidak lagi perlu mengirimkan sample ke depannya, semoga kali ini adalah yang terakhir baginya untuk mengirimkan sample tersebut.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang petugas Hankyung kemudian berjalan keluar dan membiarkan angin malam kota Daegu menyambutnya. Namun tiba – tiba Hankyung merasa aneh, "Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak?" Tanya Hankyung. Namja itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan nomer pertama yang langsung ia tekan tanpa ia sadari adalah nomer ponsel Kyuhyun yang ia dapatkan tadi.

Tidak tersambung. Hankyung kembali coba menghubungi namja itu tapi tetap tidak berhasil, namun Hankyung kemudian tersadar, "Tunggu, kenapa aku langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun? Kenapa harus dia yang aku coba hubungi?"

Tiba – tiba Hankyung seperti mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, namja itu menoleh ke sana kemari, namun tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya. Sesakan teringat akan sesuatu, tanpa fikir panjang Hankyung kemudian berlari ke tempat mobilnya diparkir dan segera melajukan kendaraan beroda empat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menuju ke suatu tempat yang mendadak muncul dalam otaknya.

.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin melayang, terlebih rasa panas ini sangat mengganggunya, jantungnya pun terus saja terasa seperti ditusuk – tusuk. Namja itu semakin kesulitan mengais oksigen. Kaki Kyuhyun tiba – tiba tidak sanggup lagi berjalan ketika ia berada tepat di sebuah rumah paling mewah diantara yang lain. Mata Kyuhyun semakin buram, ia tidak bisa membaca nomor yang tertera di dindingnya, "Hankyung –ssi… tolong aku… aku.. tidak mau mati di sini.." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang sanggup Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum ia menyerah dan membiarkan saja tubuhnya terhempas ke aspal jalanan. Keadaan disekitarnya semakin menggelap.

Tiba – tiba seberkas cahaya terang menyilaukan kegelapan yang Kyuhyun rasakan, namja itu berusaha keras tetap membuka matanya, saat ia mengetahui ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya meski semua terlihat sangat kabur, "Han..Kyung..-ssi.." Lirih Kyuhyun pelan, berharap orang tersebut adalah seseorang yang ia harapkan.

Seorang pria berjalan tergopoh – gopoh menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbaring di aspal dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat, "Gwaenchana?" Tanya pria itu dengan penuh rasa khawatir, "Astaga badan mu panas sekali, supir Han, supir Han" Teriak pria tersebut kepada seseorang yang masih ada di dalam mobil.

"Anda memanggil saya Presdir"

"Cepat panggil Dokter Choi kemari"

"Ne?"

"Cepat! Kau tidak lihat anak ini sekarat!" Bentak pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Baik, Presdir Cho" Supir Han segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang dimaksud oleh sang majikan.

"Hey nak, bertahanlah, kau akan baik – baik saja, kau bisa berdiri?"

Kyuhyun hanya setengah sadar ketika ia merasa tubuhnya diangkat dengan sangat hati – hati.

 _Presdir Cho?_ Batin Kyuhyun. Kenapa rasanya nama itu tidak asing baginya.

Tiba – tiba dari arah lain sebuah mobil dipaksa berhenti dengan mendadak. Suara rem yang berdecit pun menjadi satu – satunya yang terdengar di kawasan itu. Hankyung terkejut ketika melihat ayahnya bersama dengan seorang namja yang terlihat setengah sadar.

"Abeoji" Panggil Hankyung berjalan lebih dekat, namun seketika matanya terbuka lebar ketika mengenali siapa yang saat ini tengah berada dalam papahan sang ayah, "Kyuhyun –ssi!" Panggil Hankyung.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di ambang kesadarannya menggerakkan matanya, memandang wajah seseorang yang sejak tadi ia harapkan kehadirannya, "Han…Kyung…-ssi… syukur…lah…" Itulah ucapan terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

-Tbc-

 _Jika saja Tuan Cho tahu siapa yang saat ini tengah berada di dekatnya, masihkah ia mau repot - repot bertanya keadaannya hingga memanggilkan dokter pribadi keluarganya? Entahlah._

 _Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa takdir membawa mereka kemari._

* * *

 _Annyeong~~ chap tiga update ^^_

 _Bagaimana menurut kalian? Puaskah? Atau masih belum puas? Hehe_

 _Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang terus mengikuti cerita ini dan memberikan reviewnya, bby sangat termotivasi dari itu semua, buat kalian yang suka dengan ff ini bby juga ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^^_

 _Untuk rain, di sini bby jawab alasan kenapa tuan park melakukan tes dna meski ia tahu jika Kyuhyun bukan anak kandungnya ^^_

 _Sekali lagi bby ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, review, follow, favorit ^^_

 _Special thanks to :_

 _hyunnie02 – GyuhaeCho - yuliyuzumaky - deushiikyungie - Nurani506 - Nae Axselia - lydiasimatupang2301 - Cuttiekyu94 - michhazz - Desviana407 - Awaelfkyu13 - Kyurin25 - – Songkyurina - angel sparkyu – abelkyu – rain - Atik1125 - Kyu963 - ladyelf11 - annisah563 - annisah563 - cho sabil – Guest - okaocha – Lupanama - dewi leitte - dewi leitte - Wonhaesung Love - TriPutriSabrina - MissBabyKyu - kyuchoco13 - dyayudya - Sparkyubum - Shin Ririn1013 - yesungie - Kristianie eL Ma - Maya kyu – dan semua yang baca ff ini_

 _Nah bolehkan kali ini bby juga minta pendapat kalian mengenai chap tiga yang sudah bby buat? Silahkan isi di kolom review dibawah, sepanjang apapun juga boleh bby makin seneng hehe…_

 _Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ^^_

 _Annyeong~~~_

 _Kiyubby_

 _17 – 12 - 2016_


End file.
